Verdades
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Luego del reencuentro de Clarión y Milori, la reina está preocupada. Ella ha guardado en secreto a Ice, su hija, y ahora cree que Milori jamás le creerá que es suya porque los años de la joven no concuerdan ¿Qué pasara? /Pausada/ Razones en mi perfil
1. Chapter 1

**Verdades **

**Los personajes de Tinkerbell no me pertenecen.**

**Resumen: **Luego del reencuentro de Clarión y Milori, la reina está preocupada. Ella ha guardado en secreto a Ice, su hija, y ahora cree que Milori jamás le creerá que es suya porque los años de la joven no concuerdan ¿Qué pasara?

.

En el árbol del polvillo…

La reina Clarión estaba recostada boca abajo, preocupada. El día anterior había sido el mejor día de su vida, pero hoy la preocupación la inundaba. Al verla así Hada Mary se le acerco.

-¿Qué te pasa Clarión? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Acaso volver a ver a Milori te duele? ¿No deberías sentirte muy contenta?- dijo preocupada.

-No lo sé Mary… volver ver a Milori fue lo mejor de mi vida…- dijo aun acostada.

-Pues lo disimula bien- dijo sarcásticamente la artesana mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

-Él… Él no me va a creer…- murmuro entrecortadamente, se notaba en sus ojos que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué no te va creer QUE?- dijo Mary

-Es Ice... no me va a creer… sus años no concuerdan, va a creer que estuve con otro- dijo sentándose.

-Clarión- le sonrió su amiga poniéndole una mano en el hombro como apoyo –Si le dijeras que la luna es negra él te creería- la reina dio una leve sonrisa

-No lo creo Mary- suspiro

-Clarión, hoy los ministros presentaran a sus futuros herederos, no podrás evitar mencionar a Ice

-Tienes razón- dijo Clarión mientras bajaba la mirada _no me va a creer, no me va a creer_ pensaba ella, más de pronto se escuchó el chillido de una lechuza que saco del silencio a ambas mujeres

-¿¡llego tan temprano?!- salto Mary haciendo sonreír a la reina.

-Hoy estarán todos en el gran salón Mary, es obvio que llegaría temprano- dijo serenamente pero por dentro sentía unas ganas inmensas de salir volando lejos –Sera mejor que lo vayamos a recibir…- no termino la frase cuando se escucharon toques en la puerta -¿Milori?- pregunto nerviosamente rogando que no fuera él, realmente aun no sabía cómo encarar el tema con él.

-No señora. Soy Viola- al escuchar la voz de la chica no pudo evitar un suspiro –vine a avisar que el Señor del invierno está aquí, al igual que un grupo de hadas, entre ella Peri señora- dijo con gentileza.

-Gracias Viola, ya salgo- le respondió

-No te preocupes Clarión, él no se lo tomara mal como piensas- dijo haciéndole una leve presión en el brazo como señal de apoyo. Ella le sonrió más tranquila y ambas salieron.

Cuando las vio, Milori se acercó a la reina e hiso una leve reverencia.

-Hola Clarión- saludo con cariño, ella le sonrió y ambos tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro.

Había una gran alfombra en el medio del salón, todo estaba finamente decorado con hojas y flores, además de toques invernales.

Pronto empezaron a llegar los ministros y las otras hadas, tanto cálidas como invernales.

Cuando los ministros llegaron se sentaron del lado derecho de la reina.

-Milori ¿Ya elegiste descendencia?- pregunto Clarión sonriéndole levemente, el peliblanco la miro sorprendido.

-¿Tan poco falta?- pregunto, no tenía la más mínima idea de que venían a ver a los herederos de los ministros.

-No… pero hay que ser precavidos- respondió suavemente.

-Yo no ¿y usted?- ella rio levemente por el trato tan formal con el cual su pareja le hablaba, ella iba a responder pero empezó a sonar la música y ambos dejaron su conversación.

Cuando la música paro todos de pararon y empezaron a cantar el himno, primero el de las cálidas y luego el de las tierras invernales, al terminar todos volvieron a sentarse y la puerta se abrió. Por la alfombra roja paso un chico volando sobre ella lentamente, tenía cabello corto y ojos de color verde, su estatura era normal, vestía con un pantalón de hojas y una remera con un chaleco arriba, traía un colgante con la insignia de la flor. Llevaba una rosa en la mano derecha mientras la otra iba libre. Volaba a poco centímetros del suelo y sus alas eran normales, era un hada cálida. Lo presentaron como Sidle, el futuro heredero del ministro de la primavera, aunque sus rasgos no delataban en ningún momento que era hijo del ministro de esta estación, su mirada neutral y profunda lo había heredado de su madre, igual que su valentía, tal vez había sacado de su padre su gran corazón.

Luego de él paso otro chico, con pelo negro y bien peinado, con profundos ojos grises y piel tan pálida como las hadas de invierno. Su cabello tenía rastros de nieve, su ropa era igual al anterior pero de color celeste y traía unas botas negras. No disimulaba su orgullo, vanidad y valentía, era un chico vengativo y receloso, sus rasgos serios lo había sacado de su madre la ministra invernal y cierta calidez de su padre el ministro del otoño, en una de sus manos llevaba escarcha y en la otra un cubo de hielo, era el futuro ministro del invierno. Lo presentaron como Fry.

Tras él, casi enfrentándolo apareció una chica de larga cabellera marrón atado en una trenza, llevaba hojas color oro y rojo sobre su cabello, sus ojos eran celeste hielos y tenía la misma altura que el chico anterior. Sus ojos tenían una expresión fría pero su rostro mostraba una dulce y cariñosa sonrisa, con varios toques de inocencia. Sus rasgos eran afilados y su cintura fina. Tenía collares y pulseras de hojas otoñales, pero su piel era demasiado pálida como para ser un hada cálida al 100%. Venía vestida de un largo vestido marrón rojizo con diseños otoñales. La nombraron como Nahia, la futura heredera del ministro del otoño.

Apenas llego al final Fry la miro fríamente y ella le saco la lengua.

-Vaya educación- pensó Milori mientras los miraba algo extrañado.

Luego paso la cuarta, tenía cabello ondulado ligeramente y largo, de un inusual color rojo vivo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color negro como dos cristales de ese color. Era delgada y apenas un poco más baja que la anterior. Llevaba un vestido rosado y su pelo estaba apenas recogido, tenía pulseras de hojas verdes y aretes de eso también. La presentaron como Esferi, la heredera de la ministra del verano.

Había un hada con altavoces que los iba presentando mientras entraban al salón, cuando las miradas se posaron en la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, la hada presentadora entrecerró los ojos incrédula.

-Mmm…- murmuro sin poder evitarlo.

Clarión se sentía a morir ¡Por dios! Ice era así, ella era terca y testaruda igual que Milori, ojala que llegara pronto ¿o era mejor que no llegara? Sentía cierto temor ¿y si le paso algo? ¿Dónde estaba? La reina no pudo evitar preguntárselo a si misma bastante angustiada, también se preguntó si Anastasia (la antigua reina) se sentía así cuando ella desaparecía todas las tardes. Si era así tenía porque perdonarla lo que ella le había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Tuvo ganas de salir y buscarla, Mary le sonrió en apoyo bastante despreocupada cuando en su interior estaba muy preocupada y preguntándose qué había pasado con la joven. De repente la puerta se abrió.

**Hola, estaba curioseando en los cuadernos que escribía antes de tener la net, ¡Fue mi primer historia de Tinkerbell que escribí! Así que me decidí por pasarla a la computadora y publicarla. Espero que les guste, algunas dudas se resolverán después. **

**En realidad esta era secuela de una historia de cuatro capítulos pero esa la perdí porque estaba en hojas de carpetas y eso ya no las encuentro .-. Pero las dudas las responderé.**

**¿Comentarios? Si dejan un comentario la semana que viene nos vemos o me esforzare por hacerlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¿Adolescentes?**

**¡Hola! Tengo que disculparme de ya si hay errores ortográficos en este capitulo, al igual que como dije en Visita Occidental, alguien (cof cofmi hermanacofocof) puso que si a algo y ahora no tengo word, ni exel ni ningún microsoft! por lo tanto no tengo la autocorreción para ayudarme a corregir mis errores D: **

**Trate de escribirlo a la computadora lo mejor posible, pero se que tengo errores... pero no los encuentro! Nos leemos abajo, donde respondo las dudas :D**

**.**

En la puerta estaba una chica que tenía aun los dos lados de las puertas en cada mano para que no se abrieran del todo, tenía la mirada baja y su cabello lacio y largo de color blanco con mechones castaños le cubrían el rostro. Respiraba agitada como que si hubiera estado corriendo, lo que era casi la verdad porque había venido lo más veloz que pudo cuando recordó la reunión en la cual debería estar. Estaba vestida con un vestido celeste con detalles de oro que le llegaba a las rodillas y sobre este traía un chaleco de color turquesa.

Cuando por fin levantó la mirada dejó ver sus profundos ojos color azul oscuro parecidos a los de la reina, su piel era entre pálida invernal con el color natural de las hadas cálidas, sus rasgos tenían cierto parecido a Clarión, pero más relajados y juveniles, más la expresión que ella tenía en su rostro era muy parecida a la de cierto señor del invierno...

Cuando levantó su mirada y su cabello dejo de tapar su rostro podía apreciarse que su cabellera le llegaba poco antes de la cintura y estaba suelto sin, al parecer, ningún peinado en particular. Traía un colgante de oro en su cuello y una pulsera de plata en su muñeca izquierda.

-¿Llegue muy tarde?- dijo al ver como la miraban todos.

-Si y no- le contestó alguien no identificado del publico. Sonrió ante esa respuesta y empezó a pasar por la alfombra roja pero caminando, luciendo sus nuevas botas celestes. Iba en paso firme, era una mezcla entre la manera de caminar de un líder con la de un adolescente. Sus alas iban abiertas pero sin usar, estas eran de mariposa pero eran celestes pero no tenían los mismo dibujos* en un ala que en la otra. Enseguida se escucharon murmullos porque a ella jamás la habían visto, a excepción de algunas personas.

Antes de que la voz presentadora dijera algo las dos herederas de los ministros gritaron a toda voz.

-¡ICE!- y tanto Nahia como Esferí volaron hacia ella rápidamente, acompañadas desde atrás por Sidle. Los tres la rodearon rápidamente cuando apenas termino de caminar por la alfombra.

-¡Hola amiga!- saludaron revoloteando a su al rededor.

-¡Creí que no venías!- exclamo la castaña mientras no dejaba que sus pies tocaran la tierra.

-¡Pero que look* amiga!- exclamo Esferí sonriendole.

-¿Se te hiso tarde?- preguntó el chico de la primavera amistosamente.

-Podrías no haber venido, nos arruinaste la fiesta- dijo Fry mirándola de manera fría y reprobatoria.

_Adolescentes _pensaron la reina, los ministros y el señor del invierno al mismo tiempo al escucharlo.

-Hola, su alteza- saludo Ice, adelantándose y haciendo una reverencia respetuosamente -lamento haber llegado tarde- se disculpó tratando de sonar convincente, a veces se le dificultaba hablarle de esa manera cuando casi siempre se trataban como madre-hija. Clarión le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Ice- dijo sonriendole a su joven y única hija. Luego de eso los adolescentes se sentaron en sus sillas correspondientes. Cuando Ice miro a uno de los costados encontró una mirada castaña extraña.

-¿Quien es él?- preguntó con tono bajo a su madre, refiriéndose a lord Milori.

-Es el señor del invierno, Lord Milori- le respondió también por lo bajo. Ice sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-El... ¿El es Milori?- la reina asintió con una media sonrisa. Ice sintió un golpe frio en el pecho, de pronto sintió como que si le dificultara respirar, bajo sus alas desconcertada. Sentía nervios y miedo, tenía miedo a no ser aceptada por él ¿y si era así? De pronto las preocupaciones que eran particularmente de la reina, también se hicieron de ella. Si, siempre había deseado conocerlo, su madre le había hablado mucho de él y le había contado su historia muchas veces, pero... sus años no coincidían ¡y ella sabía muy bien porque! Pero ¿El lo creería? No iba a creer que era su hija, tal vez hasta deje a su madre por creer eso ¡Que horror! ¿¡Que hacía ahora?! Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. La reina al notarla más pálida le sonrió con dulzura.

-no creo que él sea mal padre- susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

-Eso no me preocupa- dijo la joven bajando la mirada nerviosamente -El no lo va a creer... no lo va a creer- Empezó a murmurar en un susurro casi inentendible.

-Lo hará, yo se lo explicare- dijo en tono seguro, cuando estaba tan y más preocupada que ella por ese asunto. La más joven sonrió sin mucha convicción.

Tiempo después, cuando la reunión se acabó Ice camino hacia el grupito de sus amigos.

-¡Que manía nena!- exclamo Nahia en un reproche mientras le picaba un brazo con un dedo.

-¿Para que tienes alas?- dijo Esferí mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura luego de haber revoloteado al rededor de su amiga.

-Me gusta caminar, eso es todo- respondió resoplando mientras rodaba los ojos, sus amigas siempre se quejaban por esa "manía" que tenía de estar con los pies en la tierra.

-¡Tienes la suerte de no tener la ala rota...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Sidle le tapo la boca.

-El Señor del invierno tiene el ala así- murmuro frunciendo levemente el ceño y mirándola de forma acusatoria. Esferí miró de reojo a Milori.

-A... perdón- dijo algo avergonzada.

-¡Pero ella no!- exclamó Nahia sonriendo ladinamente.

-Si, princesa, Nahia tiene razón- dijo Esferí

-Si ha ella le gusta caminar es muy obvio el porque- Sidle miró de reojo a Milori el cual conversaba normalmente con la Reina Clarión -Además su _erdap*_ no _aleuv*- _dijo utilizando sus términos secretos -Es común que eso pase- agregó luego, las chicas asintieron no muy convencidas pero Ice le sonrió por apoyarla, haciendo sonrojar levemente al hada gorrión.

Mientras en otro lado del salón los ministros se habían acercado a hablar con los dos gobernantes.

-Son bastantes...- decía Milori cuando el ministro otoñal lo interrumpió.

-¿Rebeldes?

-Si... y la actitud de Fry hacia el resto, no es muy bueno empezar así- explicó Milori algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes ya pasar...- el ministro otoñal estaba hablando cuando en ese momento aparecieron Fry y Nahia mientras discutían.

-¡Devuélveme la pulsera!- gritaba escandalizada la chica.

-¡y tu mi cubito de hielo!- dijo él mientras la esquivaba y la miraba de mala manera.

-Papá dile que me de vuelva mi pulsera- le dijo Nahia al ministro tratando de ponerlo de su lado.

-¡Mamá dile que me dé mi cubo!- exclamó el chico dirigiéndose a la ministra invernal.

-chicos, devuélvanse las cosas- les dijo tranquilamente el ministro mientras les medio sonreía.

-¡No la defiendas pa!- se quejó el pelinegro dirigiéndose al ministro.

-¡Ma, dile algo a este pibe!- se quejo Nahia pero esta vez dirigiéndose a la ministra

-¿Mamá?- preguntó extrañado Milori, pero antes de que alguien diga algo más Ice apareció en medio de ellos quitandoles la pulsera y el cubo dándoselos a los ministros.

-¡Caso resuelto!- exclamó la chica feliz antes de volver con Esferí y Sidle.

-¿son hijos tuyos Snow?- dijo Milori volviendo a ver a su casi hermana. Ella sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Si... y de él- dijo señalando al ministro.

-Son mellizos- agregó el ministro del otoño. Antes que incluso alguien más abriera la boca se escucho un nuevo griterío. Los adultos se miraron dudosos y fueron a ver que pasaba ahora.

En otra sala los adolescentes discutían de un tema trascendental y del cual la tierra de las hadas dependía...

-¡El otoño es mejor!

-¡No el invierno!- gritaba Nahia y Fry al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban desafiándose abiertamente. Esferí se puso en medio de los dos para calmarlos.

-Basta chicos, el otoño y el invierno son hermosos- ambos hermanos la miraron con una ceja levantada y la joven sonrió de manera triunfal -¡Pero el verano es mejor!- exclamó con un puño en alto. Enseguida los tres empezaron a discutir.

-¡Dejen de discutir!- ordenó Sidle volando hacia ellos -¡Ninguna de sus estaciones llega a la altura de la primavera!- dijo burlón y orgulloso.

Ice observaba todo desde una esquina donde era seguro, ella parecía bastante divertida.

La pelea siguió entre los cuatro, luego empezaron a tirarse cosas inofensivas tratando de ganar la "batalla final".

La reina, Milori y los ministros dieron un suspiro colectivo.

_Si ellos llegaran a ocupar nuestro puesto... vaya futuro que tendremos si ni siquiera pueden ponerse de acuerdo_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.

.

**Gracias y saludo a:**

**Zag: **muchas gracias por comentar, ya veremos como Ice es hija de Milori XD**  
**

**The animal fairy 1: **me alegra mucho que haya llamado tu atención, suelo leer varias de tus historias :D Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y gracias por comentar!**  
**

**Jacki: **jajajaj en realidad los herederos son que por si alguna vez les pasa algo no es que se van a irse XD Ice es como... ¿una reina de repuesto? XD Yo también quiero a Clarión y creo que no podría remplazarla por nadie como reina, así que Ice queda como princesa. Yo también creo que Clarión jamás hubiera salido con otro. Varias preguntas se responderán pronto ¡Gracias por tu comentarios y saludos! Y ¡Casi lo olvido! Creo que si, lo actualizaré todos los lunes (o los lunes que pueda, según si termino de escribir el capitulo del cuaderno a la computadora) pero tratare de que sea todos los lunes :D

**Kari: **ja ja que extraño, pero aveces pasa eso de las coincidencias (Después de todo Ice quiere decir hielo, antes solía ponerles ese tipos de nombres a mis personajes XD) y creo que en algunos capitulo se explicara como los años de Ice no encajan, pero que es hija de Milori es XD Como vemos aquí los adolescentes son bastantes revoltosos... ¡Gracias por tu comentarios y saludos!

**Nos vemos la proxima semana! O por lo menos eso creo XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado todo el día, la fiesta reunión ya había terminado, era ya de noche y recientemente había desaparecido el último color del atardecer. La reina Clarión estaba sentada en su cama mientras trataba de detener algunas traviesas lagrimas que se filtraban por sus ojos ¿Como iba a explicarcelo? Además, había una gran posibilidad que Milori no le creyera ¿Que haría? ¿Ocultarle para siempre que Ice era su hija? No, no podría y no debía. Ella se acostó boca abajo abrazando la almohada mientras seguía tratando de controlarse ¿Que iba a hacer? Sentía mucha presión y siempre que trataba de pensar la situación en su mente siempre algo malo pasaba, ella siempre había sido optimista, pero con un tema como este ¿Como podía evitar ser tan pesimista? Además Ice estaba nerviosa y preocupada, pero Clarión no quería hacerle más duro el asunto y sabía muy bien que su hija confiaba en su criterio, Ice confiaba en ella y no podía fallarle.

De pronto la puerta de abrió, ella levantó su mirada aun con los ojos cristalizados y al ver la mirada castaña su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Clarión yo quería saber...- Milori detuvo lo que iba a decir al verla, Clarión se paso rápidamente la mano por los ojos al notar que algunas lagrimas que se le habían escapado se notaban demasiado y se sentó tratando de mantener la serenidad y normalidad -Clarión ¿Que te pasó?- preguntó sentándose al lado de ella. Ella le dio la espalda por reflejo tratando de borrar cualquier rastros de lagrimas.

-¿Clarión?- murmuro mientras le ponía las manos en el hombro. Ella negó y se paro, caminando hacia una de las paredes, necesitaba pensar con claridad. Aun así el la siguió y la obligo a mirarlo acorralándola contra la pared -Clarión ¿Que sucede?- dijo dulcemente tratando de reconfortarla, más ella solo bajo la mirada y respiro profundo.

-Nada- dijo en un hilo de voz. Milori la miro por unos segundos sin decir nada pensando en las posibilidades, quería saber que la estaba atormentando de esa forma, la castaña siempre había sido una mujer fuerte.

-Clarión... ¿Es sobre mi? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Te decepcione de alguna forma?- preguntó preocupado sin saber ya que pensar, más ella negó con la cabeza levantando la mirada. Él medio sonrió tratando de darle confianza y la abrazo con cariño, acercándola más a él, luego tomo sus manos -Sabes bien que siempre te apoyare en todo- dijo mirándola cariñosamente- y que puedes confiar en mi- dijo abrazándola. Eso le sacó una leve sonrisa a la reina, que se apoyo en él tratando de poner en orden varios de sus pensamientos. Milori le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras borraba el rastro de las lagrimas en el hermoso rostro de la reina.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama sin dejar de agarrarse de las manos, él le saco la corona y le desató el cabello, empezando a acariciarla. Ella lo abrazo mientras él seguía acariciando su cabello.

-¿Que paso Clarión? ¿Porque llorabas?- preguntó bajito. Ella suspiro, se alejo de él solo un poco para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Lo que pasa es... que...- se escuchó un grito que interrumpió a la reina, enseguida se ato el cabello y ambos salieron, un águila estaba atacando, lo cual era extraño de varias maneras.

Las hadas estaban tratando de usar sus distintos talentos pero no lograba ahuyentarla, el hielo y la escarcha se derretía rápido por las altas temperaturas, las hadas del jardín trataban de enredarla con con las plantas, pero el águila las destrozaba. El águila miro hacia arriba y salto hacia donde estaban ambos gobernantes, cayendo delante de ellos. Instintivamente Milori se puso delante y saco su espada*, el animal lo miro fijo y estuvo apunto de atacar cuando algo la tiro obligandola a volar, era la lechuza de Milori. Ambos animales empezaron a pelear , pero al final llegaron más lechuzas árticas y pudieron espantar al ave.

-¡Su alteza! ¿¡Esta bien?!- pegó el grito cierta hada con alas de mariposa, corriendo hacia ella.

-Si, estamos bien ¿Y tu?- le dijo con dulzura mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Si! Estábamos un poco lejos cuando paso- explicó rápidamente la chica sonriendo.

-Ve a ver si todos están bien- susurro Clarión haciendo que la joven asintiera y empezara a bajar para asegurarse de que el problema no había causado demasiados estragos.

-Le tienes gran afecto a la chica- dijo Milori mientras se le acercaba rodeando su cintura con su brazo, la reina asintió algo avergonzada bajando un poco la mirada. Él acaricio su mejilla logrando que ella volviera a mirarlo y ambos se empezaron a acercar cuando...

-¡Lord Milori! ¡Tenemos problemas en el lado Norte!- exclamó un hada invernal que venía a toda velocidad. Milori se despidió rápidamente de su pareja y luego se subió a la lechuza, cuando esta despego fue seguida por varias de las hadas invernales que estaban ahí.

Clarión miro a las hadas alejarse y suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

-Ma, eso no es una despedida- dijo Ice poniendo una mano en su hombro, la reina sonrió levemente.

-Lo se cariño, es solo que...

-Aun no se lo has dicho ¿verdad?- sonrió Ice algo apenada, Clarión asintió suspirando -No te preocupes... no voy a dejar que te deje por mi culpa- dijo sonriendole. Clarión la abrazó con cariño besando su frente.

-Te quiero mucho nena, no quiero que pienses que tu eres el problema, esto lo ocasione yo, debía habérselo dicho apenas me entere aunque eso fuera romper la regla- dijo algo tristemente.

-¿Porque no lo hiciste?- preguntó curiosa.

-Supongo que tenía miedo...- murmuro mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿De que?- dijo confundida la joven.

-De Anastasia o no se... jamás fui lo suficientemente valiente como para desobedecerla luego de que Milori se rompió un ala- dijo algo apenada. Anastasia había sido la reina antes que ella y su tutora, pero la castaña jamás entendió porque la odio tanto después que se enterara que ella y Milo tuvieron un romance. Ice se preguntó si Anastasia tenía algo que ver con que sus años no coincidieran y que le abría hecho a su madre como para que esta recordara esos últimos meses con tanta tristeza.

La joven de cabellos blancos y castaños la abrazó con cariño.

-Te quiero ma, aunque jamás tuve un padre se que siempre te tendré a ti y eso siempre me ha sido suficiente- dijo dulcemente, la reina acarició su cabello con dulzura, mientras una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, que fue secada por la joven -No es justo que alguien como tu llore, arruinaras el maquillaje- dijo lo último con algo de humor para aligerar el ambiente. La reina le sonrió y la abrazó, luego de un rato Ice salió volando en busca de sus amigos.

Clarión miro irse a su hija, pero había varias preocupaciones que asaltaban su mente ¿Y si la aceptaba y se enojaba porque no se lo dijo antes, hace varios años? ¿O si se enojaba porque no se lo dijo en el primer instante que se reencontraron? ¿Y si la acusaba de no confiar en él? ¡Por dios! Había una sola posibilidad de que todo saliera bien contra muchas que todo se desmoronara. No sabía que diría o pensaría Milori, tal vez debería hablarlo con Dewey, el conocía a Milori mejor que cualquiera... y además ya sabía de Ice, si tenía que hablar con él, el sabría que aconsejarle.

.

**Hola, hoy esto algo apurada, casi entro al colegio de nuevo... y no quiero :( pero bueno.**

**Gracias a:**

**The animal fairy 1: ja ja gracias por la correción, aveces la ortografia es demasiado terca XD y si tienen actitud de niños, pero que se les va a hacer. Muchas gacias por comentar y muchos saludos!**

**Jaki: Si XD pobre del mundo de las hadas si alguna vez ocuparan el lugar de sus padres XDDD Los aodlescentes somos un poco molestos XD. Gracias por comentar y leer, saludos!**

**Zag: que bueno que te haya gustado :D espero que este capitulo tambien, muchas gracias por comentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plan y mal comienzo, primera parte.**

**.**

La reina pensó que debería esperar al otro día para hablar con el guardalibros. Cuando amaneció fue a la habitación de Ice a asegurarse de que su hija siguiera dormida y no hubiera salido sin autorización. Sonrió satisfecha al nota que la joven estaba en un profundo sueño dejo una nota para que supiera a donde iría y salio volando hacia invierno. Una de las hadas que estaba en la frontera le escarcho las alas y ella siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta algo indecisa, jamás había estado en este lugar y esta era su primera vez, al mirar hacia su interior no tardo en ubicar al guardalibos.

-¿Dewey?- llamó, él levantó la mirada del libro que estaba escribiendo.

-¿Su alteza?- preguntó asombrado mientras la miraba, ella le sonrió levemente asintiendo -¿Que la trae por aquí?- preguntó más curioso. Ambos se sumergieron en un profundo silencio hasta que Dewey volvió a romperlo -¿Quiero jugar ajedrez mientras hablamos?- la reina asintió mas tranquila preguntándose como podría introducir el tema.

En el árbol del polvillo Ice despertó y no se dio cuenta de la nota que había en la mesita de luz, así que se levantó caminando hacia el pasillo.

-Viola ¿Has visto a la Reina Clarión?- preguntó al ver a la joven pasar, ella le hizo una reverencia y sonrió levemente.

-Salió hace unos minutos, creo que dejo una nota en su habitación- explicó mientras la princesa asentía y volvía sobre sus pasos para buscarla, sonrió levemente ante lo que tenía escrito, al parecer su madre no estaría por un rato así que se acercó a la ventana y salió volando como rara vez hacía.

En la biblioteca, la Reina y el guardalibros estaban ya jugando al ajedrez con bellas piezas de hielo, el juego había empezado hace poco, Clarión tenía los blancos y Dewey los azul oscuro.

-Vine a preguntarte algo sobre Milori- dijo moviendo un peón

-¿Que sucede?- dijo moviendo el alfil mientras se pasaba la mano por la barbilla.

-Es sobre Ice- la reina le comió el alfil.

-¿Aun no se lo has dicho a Milori?- dijo mientras pensaba su próxima jugada, luego de unos segundos le comió un peón.

-No- hablo Clarión mientras movía otra pieza.

-Pues conociéndolo... o por lo menos con el sentido común hay tres posibilidades...- movió el caballo

-¿Cuales?

-Mmm... la primera es que se lo tome bien y todo termine bien, es algo simple- dijo mientras veía el tablero frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Y la segunda?- Dewey suspiró mientras la reina movía y luego él.

-Que siga contigo pero que no te crea, creo que no es muy probable pero estamos considerando todo...- dijo mientras movía la torre, ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Y la última?

-Que no te creo y que se vaya... Ja que mate- dijo sonriendo levemente. Clarión sintió una profunda angustia, no por el juego que no tenía demasiada importancia, sino porque sentía que todo el asunto podía acabar así... con un Ja que mate y no era muy lindo. Movió a la reina blanca y la torre se la comió, pero luego ella movió el alfil con una sonrisa.

-Ja que mate- el guardalibros estaba acorralado, no había por donde escapar, todas las salidas posibles estaban bloqueadas y esto lo hizo sonreír.

-Juega usted muy bien su alteza- dijo sonriendole, ella también le sonrió.

-Gracias- ella se acercó a la puerta para irse cuando la voz de su acompañante la detuvo.

-Y no se preocupe, él entenderá- y le dio una dulce sonrisa, Clarión asintió agradecida.

-Eso espero- murmuro antes de salir, para luego dirigirse hacia el árbol del polvillo. Mientras ella salía una hada la miraba escondida y apenas pasó salto de su escondite y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de repente.

-¡Dewey! ¡Dewey! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- grito Ice lo más alto que pudo, el anciano suspiro y la miro levantando una ceja.

-¿No deberías estar en el lado cálido?- dijo curioso acercándose, ella le sonrió.

-¡Solo es un rato! ¡Además entró y me voy, solo necesito tu ayuda para algo mega urgente!- dijo sonriendo levemente y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, ya estas aquí, dime que necesitas- dijo sentándose en una silla que había en el lugar.

-No quiero que mamá y Milori se peleen por mi- dijo un poco triste suspirando, Dewey le sonrió parándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Ice... Clarión sabrá resolverlo- aseguró mientras la joven lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y si no puede? ¿Que haré?- exclamó preocupada.

-Ella conocé a Milori mejor que cualquiera, sabe que hacer- la calmo, la chica pegó un salto como que si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a su problema.

-¡Eso es Dewey!- dijo abrazándolo y agitándolo -¡Le demostrare que si me parezco a él! ¡Gracias Dewey!- grito antes de salir corriendo hacia afuera sin detenerse por nada.

-Ya te pareces a él...- dijo mientras recordaba.

_-¡Dewey!- llamó un joven chico de cabello blanco y de ojos castaños, el anciano apareció ya acostumbrado a los alborotos que hacía al chico al entrar -¡Hola! ¿Que tal todo?*- dijo bastante apurado y algo nervioso, el adulto se preguntó en que líos se habría metido esta vez._

_-Hola muchacho ¿Que se te ofrece?-_

.

***Hay una parte de la película donde Dewey dice que antes venía a decirle "Hola ¿Que tal todo?" (O por lo menos así esta traducido) supuse que esa era la forma normal de saludar de Milori cuando era más joven **

**Lamento la espera larga y el capitulo corto... pero la Internet se corto en mi casa hasta hoy y... tuve mucha tarea (Análisis matemático y la maldita cuenta que no me salió! Ejem, no dije nada) **

**Realmente espero tener pronto la segunda parte de este capitulo (Era uno solo, le falta la otra mitad pero como no alcance a escribirla decidí subirla en dos partes)**

**Bueno... Gracias y saludos a:**

**T: **No lo se XD varias veces las hadas invernales están en la parte cálida en esta historia, supongo que ya encontraron una forma para que pudieran pasar (¿Como? Estuve leyendo toda la historia y en ninguna parte explique como T.T supongo que dejamos la incógnita XD) Lamento la demora y gracias por tu comentario!

**Jacki: **ja ja realmente no lo se XD un halcón un águila... los dos son un problema XD Si interrumpieron a Clarión en un momento crucial. Ice y Clarión tienen una linda relación sobre todo porque su madre era casi lo único que tenía XD Ya veremos que pasa con Milori... ¡Saludos y gracias por tu comentario! Lamento haber tardado pero la escuela es una enemiga de los fics XD


	5. Chapter 5: ADELANTO

**ADELANTO**

_-¿Que puede gustarle a una chica? No se... colgantes, pulseras, cosas lindas... ¿Porque?- preguntó el adulto curioso, el joven rodó los ojos._

_-Por nada- dijo antes de empezar a retirarse._

_-¿No te ha ido bien con las chicas de aquí y piensas buscar novia en la parte cálida?- dijo curioso, por mirar para atrás Milori se choca con unos libros._

_-¿¡Que?! ¡Yo no estoy buscando nada!- grito ofendido._

_-¿Te gusta una chica cálida?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Que cosas dices?- dijo el chico mientras acomodaba los libros que había tirado._

_-Que bueno, supongo que ella te corresponde...- dijo normalmente Dewey._

_-No lo creo, dudo que a ella le gus...- al notar lo que iba a decir se tapo la boca algo alarmado haciendo sonreír al adulto._

_-¡Aja! ¡Si hay alguien!- exclamó feliz de su victoria._

_-¡No es cierto!_

_-¡Si es cierto!_

_-¡que no!_

_-¡que si!_

_-Deja de fastidiar- refunfuño el más joven resoplando frustrado haciendo reír a su acompañante, al ver que no diría nada más el peliblanco mas joven salió volando rápidamente._

_-Ya lo aceptara- sonrió levemente el guardalibros antes de volver a escribir._

Dewey en ese momento se dio cuenta de una gran falla en el plan de Ice: ella no conocía a Milori ¿Como le demostraría que era parecida? ¿Y si el plan salía mal? El anciano suspiro.

-De tal palo tal astilla- dijo en voz alta, no podía culparla, después de todo Milori solía meterse en varios problemas a esa edad.

Mientras tanto Ice volaba por invierno bastante encantada de su idea, aunque tenía un problema ¿Como lo haría? Si apenas lo conocía... De repente escucho un chillido, algo la golpeo y cayo de espaldas al piso nevado.

-Pero ¿Que rayos?- murmuro mientras abría los ojos adolorida, pero su oración fue cortada por su propio grito al ver una cara de lechuza muy cerca de la suya, el animal también pegó un grito y dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Calma Sklipe – dijo una voz masculina que al parecer estaba montado a la lechuza, ella se levantó rápidamente quedando algo avergonzada al ver quien era ¡Pero que mala suerte! ¿Justo debía ser él? Sin duda este no era su día. Él la miro algo molesto y con una ceja alzada haciendo que la joven rodara los ojos _Buena forma de empezar_ pensó la joven algo frustrada.

Milori iba a decir algo cuando noto que las alas de la chica se estaban congelando.

.

**O dios, cuando tenga el capitulo completo lo subo completo, pero por ahora dejo el adelanto XD**

**Saludos a:**

**Kari: la escuela es una locura, a mi también me dan mucha tarea D: y a mi hermana Cris más y no se porque XD Por suerte las tres lo estamos llevando bien o algo así ¡Me da gusto volver a leerte por aquí! El ajedrez me lo enseño a jugar mi papá cuando era más pequeña :3 y ahora jugamos ajedrez virtual XD ja ja ja Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado ¡Muchos saludos! :D**

**Jaki: Lamento que sea solo un adelanto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para más con todas las historias que escribo XD Ice es algo terca y lo demostrara muchas veces :D Espero que te haya gustado el adelanto y muchos saludos y mucha suerte!**

**Zag: Lamento que solo sea un adelanto y tratare de actualizar el siguiente lunes ¡Saludos!**

**The Animal fairy: Eso me quedo rondando por la cabeza, no pudo evitar ponerlo, esto solo es un adelanto, realmente espero tener el capitulo completo para la semana que viene :D ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Buena forma de empezar_ pensó la joven algo frustrada.

Milori iba a decir algo cuando noto que las alas de la chica se estaban congelando. Milori agarro a la joven del brazo.

-Debes venir conmigo- dijo seguro.

-¡hey! ¿¡Pero que te pasa?!- se quejo ella mientras un puchero se pintaba en su rostro.

-¡No deberías estar aquí sin las alas escarchadas!- le dijo mientras la miraba seriamente, ella se soltó de su agarre frunciendo el ceño y mirando sus alas sin ver nada extraño.

-Pero el frío no me hace nada...- empezó a explicar pero Milori la interrumpió.

-Que seas la futura heredera al trono no te hace inmune al frío ¿Esta bien?- la reto mirándola algo enojado con sus ojos castaños, ella también frunció el ceño en la terquedad. Si Milori era terco, ella lo era el doble.

-¡Pero te digo que no me hace nada!- se quejo de nuevo.

-¿Enserio?- el Señor del Invierno se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja -¿Y porque tus alas se están congelando?- ella lo miró.

-Porque se volvieron de invierno, da...- dijo con un tono "es muy obvio", Milori solo rodó los ojos algo exasperado por la actitud de la joven que se le hacía de alguna forma conocido.

-Sube a a la lechuza- ordenó con un tono donde decía claramente que no había replica, ella pateó el suelo algo frustrada.

-¡Que no me pasa nada!-

-¡No te estoy preguntando!

.¡Mandon!- como cualquier padre, fue el pensamiento que le pasó en la cabeza a la joven.

-¡Quejumbrosa!- esa niña parecía una adolescente rebelde... ambos estaban enfrentándose y mirándose directamente.

-Ice, Milori ¿Porque están gritando?- dijo una voz femenina con un tono dulce que hizo que ambos se voltearan.

-¡Es que no me cree que a mis alas no les pasa nada! No se, pero no me escucha. Creo que es sordo- murmuro lo último.

-¡Hey!- se quejo Milori -Te estoy escuchando- dijo frunciendo el ceño, Ice rió de forma nerviosa acomodándose un poco el mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja. Clarión dejo escapara una risita sin poder evitarlo, era bastante extraña la relación que mantenían esos dos, ambos volvieron a mirarla algo sonrojados.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Por eso gritan?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Entonces... ¿no le pasa nada?- dijo Milori adelántandose e ignorando un poco a la adolescente que estaba murmurando cosas que nadie entendió (_diagnostico... pubertad ¿¡Que?!) _

-No, no le pasa nada, sus alas cambian a la de un hada invierno en las temperaturas bajas- sonrió suavemente, Ice levantó una ceja con cara de ¡JA! Mirando al Señor del Invierno orgullosa de haber ganado está vez. -Pero Ice, no debiste irte sin avisar- dijo con cierto tono de reproche que hizo que la sonrisa de la chica decayera un poco haciendo que se encogiera de hombros.

-Lo siento ma... jestad- dijo rápidamente auto corrigiéndose dándose cuenta justo a tiempo de su error, la reina levantó una ceja e Ice hizo una cara de "No soy capaz de romper un plato" y una aureola de ángel imaginaria apareció en su cabeza.

-Ya puedes irte Ice- accedió Clarión, la chica asintió antes de salir volando a toda velocidad como daban sus alas.

-Es alguien muy terca- suspiró Milori mirando a la joven irse de esa manera. Clarión le sonrió levemente.

-Se parece a alguien ¿Verdad?- dijo sonriéndole y mirándolo, Milori solo le devolvió la sonrisa antes de llamar a la lechuza para que se acercara.

-¿A donde vas? ¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó cambiando el tema, Clarión lo miró aceptando la mano que le ofrecía.

-Ahora no voy a ningún lado en particular- el Señor del invierno le sonrió y cuando ambos se subieron a la lechuza esta despego.

Mientras tanto Ice volaba a toda velocidad entrando a su habitación por la ventana y tratando de frenar sin lograrlo impactando de lleno sobre la cama.

-Este día no ha sido muy bueno... pero ¡Debe mejorar alguna vez! Ya seguiré con mi plan de... Llevate bien con el Señor del Invierno, aunque no ha salido muy bien- pensó mientras hacía una pequeña mueca -¡Solo hace falta pensar la forma correcta!- dijo contenta.

Dos horas después Ice se pegaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Nada, ni una idea...- gimió levemente antes de que algo se le ocurrió-Si alguien sabe como agradarle a un padre que no has visto jamás y que recién lo conociste... ¡Es Esferí!- y dicho esto volvió a salir volando como que si el tiempo se le acabara hacia el lado de verano.

_-Bueno... si quieres impresionar a un chico la apariencia es importante- decía una niña de no más de doce años y de cabello rojo -Por eso el maquillaje y el peine, y es por eso que hay tantas cosas para verte bonita...- dijo mientras sus ojos negros parecían formar corazones._

_-Pero yo no quiero impresionar a nadie- decía una pequeña Ice frunciendo el ceño al ver como su amiga Esferí le había atado su bello cabello blanco en dos coletas de niña con lazos rosas y le había hecho ponerse un vestido rosa que llegaba hasta el suelo, además le había llenado la cabeza como de diez tiaras y los brazos de múltiples pulseras -Parezco un payaso- dijo mirando los grandes zapatos de tacón que tenía y no le quedaban nada bien._

_-ja ja ja Que chistosa- dijo con sarcasmo la niña de verano cruzando los brazos -te ves como un payaso por que... hay que encontrar la ropa adecuada para ti... ¡Vamos a ver tu armario!- y sin si quiera pedir permiso la pequeña niña entro en el armario sacando todo y tirándolo sobre la cama._

_-Creo que exageras, solo es un baile- dijo divertida Ice poniéndose su ropa normal y quitándose todas esas joyas y cosas. Esferí la miró como que si le hubiera dicho al papa que dios no existe._

_-¿¡Que?! No es UN baile, es EL baile... en él puedes encontrar a tu príncipe azul...- dijo mientras empezaba a bailar con un vestido, la niña de cabello blanco hizo una mueca de desdén._

_-¿Acaso tu ya tienes como va a ser tu príncipe azul?- dijo burlona. _

_-Si... él mio tendrá cabello negro, su vestimenta será preciosa- dijo mientras empezaba a dar vueltas al rededor de la heredera al trono, Ice sintió que en ese momento su amiga tendría los ojos en forma de corazón -algo de escarcha cubriría su saco azul, su piel sería pálida y cuando viera sus ojos, vería un gran y hermoso lago escarchado de color gris...- suspiró apoyándose en la ventana, Ice iba a decir algo burlón cuando se dio cuenta de algo._

_-¿Estás describiendo a Fry?- la bella música que Esferí estaba escuchando en su mente se rompió totalmente._

_-¿¡Que?! ¡No!- chillo ella aterrada, Ice sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-¡Si! ¡Lo estabas haciendo!_

_-¡No es cierto! ¡Deja de fastidiar!- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas -¡Tu madre me encomendó elegir con que ibas, dices algo burlón y te haré ir de rosa totalmente!- amenazó y eso hizo que se desvaneciera cualquier rastro de burla en la otra._

_-Solo era un chiste- dijo en un puchero._

_-Lo se, no te preocupes... ¡A trabajar! ¡Que hoy debes agradarle a todos!- dijo sentándola y haciendo que Ice se viera en el espejo._

_-¿Tu puedes hacer que le agrade a todos?- dijo burlona._

_-O mi hermosa flor, claro que si- dijo la pelirroja abrazándola._

_._

**Hace MUCHO que no lo actualizaba, bueno, lo último fue un recuerdo de Ice je je y eso de "Diagnostico: pubertad" si vieron Big Hero 6 me entenderás ¡AAAAA! La película me encanto, sobre todo Honey porque ella está estudiando lo que yo! Me gusta la química ;D**

**También me tarde porque estoy un poco atrasada con mi responsabilidad de lectora, estos tiempos libres me he dedicado a leer a las historias que seguía y a tratar de poner comentarios, Ufff, a un no termine de poner comentarios, desde el celular solo puedo leer :( y a mi cabeza vinieron otras ideas para otras historias de otros lados... y las tareas, exámenes... **

**Dejo de quitarles tiempo y ¡Contestar comentarios!**

**Jaki:** je je Ice es muy parecida a Milori XD Aquí explica bien eso de que sus alas parecían estarse congelando, pero en realidad solo estaban "cambiando" para soportar el frío. Lamento si es un poco corto, espero que te haya gustado ¡Saludos!

**Kari2210: **ja ja XD creo que en varios capitulo habrá algún recuerdo de algún personaje, en este había un recuerdo de Ice cuando era mucho más joven. Esperemos que pueda solucionar las cosas, pero con Milori y ella tirando de una cuerda y sin aflojar, vamos a ver cuanto tardan XD ja ja Espero que te haya gustado ¡Saludos! Muchas gracias por los saludos, mis hermanas también te mandan saludos!

**Espero verlos pronto. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Anastasia y Antonio.**

**.**

Clarión y Milori miraban el atardecer, se veía tan lindo el sol ocultándose entre las montañas. Ella tenía apoyada su cabeza en su hombro y ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas. Era una de las pocas cosas que hacían que tanto Clarión como Milori se olvidaran del resto del mundo, era un momento único pero no eterno. El color naranja y dorado del firmamento se fue desvaneciendo, empezando a verse las estrellas y el color oscuro de la noche. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. La lechuza dio un chillido arruinando el momento ganándose una mirada seria por parte de ambos gobernantes, el animal no pudo evitar reírse divertido mientras volvía a chillar.

-¿Que te pasa Skelipe?- dijo Milori parándose.

*Aparte de arruinarles el momento* dijo en su idioma, mientras se reía, Milori prácticamente lo mató con la mirada haciendo que la lechuza dejara de reír *Tengo hambre* dijo suspirando.

-¿No podías esperar?- dijo ayudando a Clarión a pararse.

*No, ya me canse, suficiente romance por hoy, súbanse de una vez o me voy solo* dijo tratando de parecer amenazante, Milori suspiró negando con la cabeza subiéndose a él y ayudando a Clarión a hacerlo, Skelipe tenía la mala costumbre de arruinar el momento todo el tiempo, ya iba a retar a esa lechuza.

Estaban sobrevolando la gran pradera nevada, ambos se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron, la lechuza se elevo y ambos se acercaron.

*Que par de tórtolos* Murmuró Skelipe rodando los ojos mientras los miraba, pero por mirarlos no vio que estaban sobrevolando muy cerca de los arboles y una rama le pego de lleno en la cara haciéndolo tambalear y arruinar el momento de los gobernantes otra vez y cayendo en picada al suelo.

-¿Que te pasa? ¡Elevate!- dijo casi desesperado Milori mientras tenía fuertemente las riendas, unos segundos antes de impactar contra el suelo la lechuza se volví a elevar -No nos asustes así- reclamó Milori pateándolo, la lechuza rodó los ojos antes de reír levemente bastante divertido antes de guardar las alas y dejándose caer en el río, para luego salir con todos mojados para volar alto con rapidez -¡Skelipe, has caso!- ordenó el señor del invierno bastante dispuesto a congelarlo.

-¿Que el pasa a tu lechuza?- dijo molesta Clarión mientras trataba de acomodarse el peinado, mientras trataba de secar su cabello con las manos, ahora no podría volar por un tiempo hasta que las alas se le secaran.

Skelipe estaba bastante divertido por el mal humor de los gobernantes que empezó a hacer piruetas y se hubieran caído si no fuera porque la lechuza los agarró con sus patas.

-¡Bajanos YA!- ordenó el peliblanco y la lechuza los soltó en plena altura, ambos ahogaron un grito y Skelipe los volvió a agarrar para luego soltarlos a una distancia segura del suelo.

-¡Lechuza maldita! ¡Hijo de ¨#$*!- dijo el señor del invierno arrodillado y tratando de contener su furia contra el animal, Clarión negó con la cabeza silenciosa antes de ayudar a Milori a pararse. La lechuza reía encantada por su broma sin poder contenerse, o por lo menos le fue gracioso hasta que alguien le congelo las patas haciéndolo saltar de susto y de frío.

*¡Milori!* se quejo enojado.

-¡Tu empezaste!- le devolvió el gesto el señor del invierno.

-No empiecen a pelear- los retó Clarión seriamente mientras negaba con la cabeza ya un poco cansada, luego empezó a revisar sus alas suspirando al notar que no les había pasado nada. Tanto Milori como la lechuza suspiraron.

*¿Los llevó?* Pregunto tímidamente Skelipe sin saber que más decir.

-Yo ay tengo suficiente por hoy- dijo enfadada la reina.

-¿Vas a caminar hasta el árbol del polvillo?- preguntó preocupado Milori puesto a que las alas de la castaña seguían mojadas.

-¡Si es necesario si! ¡No pienso aguantarlo un segundo más!- dijo ofendida dándoles las espalda. Milori miró enojado a Skelipe y este solo se encogió de hombros.

.

_Anastasia apretó en sus manos la carta que le había enviado el Señor del invierno, no podía creerlo. Se sentía ofendida, traicionada y enojada por su estudiante._

_Pero Clarión aprendería por las buenas o por las malas, el decreto que el lado cálido con el lado invernal no se podrían juntar de nuevo lo firmaría ella y, también, la nueva reina. Sus manos temblaban casi de manera imperceptible por la rabia que sentía._

_Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta ella culpaba a la princesa por la ruptura del ala del futuro Señor de invierno._

_Una futura reina no debía tener esos errores, ella la había criado perfectamente ¿Que había fallado? ¿Que había faltado? Siempre creyó ser una tutora comprensiva, capaz de lidiar con una niña que era una princesa y criarla para ser la mejor... tal vez en eso se había equivocado, había sido demasiado dulce, demasiado flexible, demasiado comprensiva con la castaña. Su ceño se frunció, le haría ver que todos pagaban por sus errores y al princesa pagaría por toda la eternidad, porque entre todas las personas, entre todos los habitantes de la tierra de las hadas osó fijarse en el único con el cual no habría final feliz. _

_Ella aprendería que su error fue enamorarse del futuro Señor del invierno y hacer que este se enamorara de ella._

_._

Ice buscó a su amiga por todos lados, fue a primavera, a verano y a otoño, no quiso ir por invierno por las dudas, pero ella sabía que a Esferí no le agradaba tanto el frío como para pasear por esa estación. Un poco rendida voló hacia el árbol del polvillo dispuesta a pensar en otro plan, pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería que las cosas siguieran su curso como estaban y que su madre se lo dijera a Milori cuando se sintiera lista y creyera que era el momento adecuado. Si, es haría, por los menos hasta que se le ocurriera un buen plan.

En algún lado de invierno la hada pelirroja caminaba dando saltitos por la nieve sin saber que del otro lado de la frontera su amiga la estaba buscando. Esferí había decidido salir de paseo por las grandes praderas nevadas, como hija de la ministra del Verano no debería gustarle lo referente al frío y no le atraía la idea de sentir la nieve congelando sus dedos y manchando su perfecto cabello rojo con blanco, pero todo tenía un sacrificio. Se escondió tímidamente tras un montículo de nieve para luego mirar de reojo a su meta de hoy, rió bajito mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y cerraba los ojos pidiendo a los dioses que hoy, como todos los días, no la descubrieran espiando al único chico que no debería interesarle.

No muy lejos de ahí, Fry leía un libro tranquilamente sin ser consiente de que la pelirroja lo estaba espiando.

O por los menos la tranquilidad le duró hasta que su hermana apareció de improvisto quitándole de las manos el libro.

-¡Nahia!- grito enojado parándose y tratando de recuperar su libro, ambos hermanos empezaron a correr y volar por la zona, Esferí se escondió más pensando petrificada por donde escapaba _Hoymevanadescubrirhoymevanadescubrirhoy*... _un montículo de nieve caído desde el árbol la cubrió toda justo a tiempo para no ser divisada ni por Fry ni por Nahia cuando estos pasaban, cuando los mellizos se alejaron lo suficiente Esferí sacudió la cabeza en un temblor saliendo de toda la nieve.

-No volveré a invierno jamás- dijo mientras se sacudía la nieve de sus ropas abrigadas y de su cabello, para luego dejar escapar una risita con las mejillas sonrojadas y salir volando hacia verano. Sabía que no cumpliría esa promesa, porque cuando tuviera oportunidad volvería a invierno a pesar del frío de este, solo para espiar al pelinegro un ratito.

"_¡La próxima será la última vez! Lo juro" _pensó para si misma, pensando de paso también que en el último año había jurado eso ya 125 veces... ¡No! Con está eran 126.

.

_-Antonio- dijo la reina de larga cabellera negra mirando al Señor del invierno, este hizo una educada reverencia._

_-Esperó que le haya llegado mi carta majestad- dijo dócilmente, ella asintió apretando los labios con fuerza, al notar el enojo de la dama el hombre volvió a mirarla a los ojos -Anastasia, no seas tan dura con ella, ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa de lo que paso ¿Esta bien?- la mujer miró hacia otro lado._

_-Milori no volverá a volar jamás, **tu** estudiante no volverá a volar nunca ¡**MI **hijo no volverá a volar jamás!- grito lo ultimo llena de furia y muy dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo al frío Señor del Invierno._

_-Clarión y Milori no comparten lazos de sangre, la princesa es hija de una de las risas más pura Anastasia... ellos podían estar juntos, si encontráramos una forma que estuvieran juntos si que él pasara la frontera...- una risa de la reina lo hizo callar._

_-Ellos no volverán a verse, no volveré a admitir que ella le haga daño- dijo enojada cerrando el puño alrededor de su abanico hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos._

_-No fue culpa de ella, él quiso cruzar por si mismo, ellos creyeron que nada pasaría- explicó._

_-¡Ya lo se!- gritó enojada -Pero no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo por esto cuando el niño también es tu estudiante- remarcó la palabra enojada. Antonio suspiró._

_-Se que fue un error de ambos y entiendo que lo mejor será separar ambos mundos, pero no puedes culpar a la niña de todo. Milori por si es alguien delicado hacia el lado cálido y eso si es **tu** culpa- dijo remarcando el "tu", la reina frunció el ceño._

_-Como castigue o no a mi estudiante no es tu tema ¡Clarión!- alzó la voz para que la princesa que estaba a varias habitaciones de distancia pudiera escucharla. La castaña que no parecía una joven de más de 18 años apareció en la puerta dócilmente._

_-¿Necesita mi presencia, Reina Anastasia?- preguntó en tono bajo para no hacerla enojar más, la pelinegra la miró y asintió._

_-Quería que el Señor del invierno te viera- la mirada azul de la joven pasó al peliblanco que la miraba serio para luego volver a los ojos de la reina -Ya está, vuelve a tus deberes, más tarde hablaremos de lo que pasó en la frontera querida- la joven se mordió el labio y en sus ojos se notaba que quería decirle que no, pero no dijo nada y se retiró._

_-Se ve triste, su cabello no estaba tan acomodado como siempre y en sus ojos se nota el haber llorado, a ella le causo mucho dolor la despedida Anastasia, ese será el único castigo para ambos ¿Está bien?- dijo dulcemente, la reina suspiró y asintió -Prometelo- dijo seriamente el Señor del invierno sin creerle, ella suspiró._

_-Yo, la Reina Anastasia de la Tierra de las hadas, prometo no castigas ni físicamente ni emocionalmente a mi estudiante porque la separación de ambos es suficiente castigo- el Señor del invierno sonrió._

_Aun así, Anastasia no cumplió su promesa._

_._

***Por si alguien no entendió, Esferí está pesando "Hoy me van a descubrir" varias veces.**

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza y el corto del capitulo, creo que será casi el único donde se vean recuerdos sobre la antigua Reina (Anastasia) y el antiguo Señor del invierno (Antonio) Lo que está en letras **_cursiva_** son recuerdos o en el caso que solo sea una parte de una oración es un pensamiento (La parte de Esferí).**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**MileneSouza: **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Si te gustó la historia me alegró mucho, espero que la sigas leyendo ¡Saludos!

**Kari:** ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, supongo que aquí un nuevo capitulo. A mi también me encantó BH6 :3 Que bueno que te gustó el recuerdo de Ice, estos serían partes perdidas del pasado XD ja ja ¡Saludos!

**The animal fairy 1: **Si, muy pronto Milori e Ice se volverán a encontrar XD si, la última escena del pasado capitulo era un recuerdo, al igual que (en este capitulo) la parte de Anastasia y Antonio. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Lamento la tardanza! ¡Saludos! Espero que tengas un lindo día.

**Jaki: **No, el momento padre-hija no salió nada bien XD ya le dirán a Milori que es su hija, Ice prefiere que sea Clarión quien se lo diga pero le quiere dar indirectas a Milori para que sea haga una idea XD ¡Saludos y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!

**Espero que no veamos pronto, aun no se cuando! Saludos! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los que tienen letra cursiva son recuerdos ¡No lo olviden!**

**Los personajes de Tink no son míos, solo mis OC XP**

**.**

Clarión camino solo unos pasos antes de silbar, unos segundos después una bella lechuza aterrizo

—¡Ella es Clara y estoy segura que sabe manejarse mejor que esa bestia!- dijo molesta mientras fruncía el ceño. La lechuza hembra miró con furia a la lechuza del señor del invierno por haber hecho enojar a su ama y luego emprendió vuelo.

Milori suspiró subiendo a su lechuza.

-Espero que esta vez de portes bien, si me llego a pelear con Clarión por tu culpa te haré una estatua de hielo viviente ¿¡Has entendido?!- amenazó de mal humor, la lechuza resopló pero asintió sabiendo que hablaba enserio para luego elevarse.

En pocos minutos la reina había llegado al árbol del polvillo, Clarión entro encontrándose con su hija que esperaba su llegada.

-¿Que te paso mamá? ¿Por que estás mojada?- preguntó la joven siguiéndole el paso rápido.

-¡Esa maldita lechuza! ¡La voy a matar!- dijo enojada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ice miró como su madre entraba a la habitación dando un portazo, Clara por mientras se le acercó y la peliblanca sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la lechuza.

-¿Fuiste tu la que hiciste enojar a mamá?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, ella negó con la cabeza haciendo que la princesa sonriera -Lo se, tu eres buena niña- dijo mientras le daba un bocadillo.

.

_-¡Mamá ¡Voy a caerme!- grito una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años aferrada a una hoja para no caer hacia el suelo que estaba a unos metros. Clarión se acercó volando alrededor de Ice y la hoja, más no se acercó lo suficiente como para que la niña se agarrara de ella._

_-Ya tienes edad suficiente, debes aprender a volar... solo dejaré que me tomes una mano ¿Está bien?- dijo dulcemente._

_-¡Mamiiii! ¡Tengo miedo!- sollozo la niña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban más a la hoja, la reina suspiró mientras desplegaba las alas de la pequeña aunque está parecía no querer soltar la hoja que la mantenía pegada al árbol._

_-Ice, todo estará bien, yo no dejaré que te caigas... ni ahora, ni nunca- le prometió mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre las pequeñas de su hija. Ice la miró con sus profundos ojos azules antes se asentir y aferrarse a la mano de madre. _

_Luego de pocos minutos la niña se encontraba volando sin ayuda al rededor de su madre mientras reía._

_._

Clarión se recostó en la cama mientras fruncía el ceño, aun sus alas estaban mojadas y eso le impedía volar por si misma. Ella era alguien muy paciente, pero los últimos acontecimientos se le mezclaban y no podía evitar que una cosa tan pequeña como era la _travesura_ de la lechuza destara su enojo. Se sentía de alguna forma presionada, odiaba sentirse presionada, pero aun no le decía lo de Ice a Milori y tenían tanto de que hablar...

Con una media sonrisa se acomodo el cabello, más tarde se disculparía con Milori por enojarse así, no había sido para tanto, pero ahora estaba cansada. Seguramente mañana estaría mejor.

En el palacio de invierno Milori estaba algo pensativo y preocupado ¿Debería ir a disculparse con Clarión por lo que paso? Trago en seco mientras suspiraba, estaba por hacerse de noche pero realmente no importaba. Llamó a Skelipe quien se quejó de que no lo dejara en paz ni diez minutos y Milori le dio una mirada que decía sin dudar "Si no te hubieras comportado mal, esto no pasaría" así que la lechuza tuvo que tragarse el resto de sus quejas si no quería terminar como una estatua de hielo.

Cuando aterrizó en el árbol alguien pegó un grito detrás de él haciendo que se sobresaltara y mirara hacia atrás, Ice lo miraba con cara de susto.

-¿Vienes a ver a la reina? ¡Casi me das un infarto! Deberías tener un cascabel- dijo medio sonriendo mientras llevaba una mano al corazón, eso le pasaba por ir distraída. Milori solo rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y respuesta, antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la reina. Ice ladeo la cabeza curiosa ¿Por qué había venido?

.

_-Las cosas se pudieron haber evitado- Anastasia hablaba un mes luego del incidente que separó a las hadas invernales y cálidas, tal vez, para siempre. También miraba de reojo a la que aun era una princesa sentada mirando hacia afuera._

_Clarión suspiró, estaba harta de que la reina cada vez que podía le recordará lo que paso esa tarde, se sentía verdaderamente culpable por la ala rota de Milori y Anastasia no ayudaba en nada._

_-Lo sé- dijo tratando de mantenerse firme -Si te hubiera hecho caso, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido- le dijo a la pelinegra lo que quería oír, Anastasia medio sonrió._

_-Lamentarse no cambia nada- le recordó, Clarión bajo la mirada mientras trataba de concentrarse en peinar su cabellera castaña y no en las palabras de su soberana -En unos tres meses serás una reina querida, esos errores no pueden pasarte... está vez solo dañaste a una solo persona, cuando el pueblo este en tus manos dañaras a todos ¿Entiendes, querida?- dijo con cierto tono venenoso._

_-Lo sé- simplemente respondió, Anastasia la miró unos segundos mientras cierto odio se podía adivinar en sus ojos._

_-Será una niña- dijo sacando su abanico y ya sin mirarla -El... extracto que te dí retrasa el embarazo, la criatura está como "dormida" hasta cierto tiempo. Tal vez dure unos siglos o milenios, realmente no lo se-dijo sinceramente, la castaña levantó su mirada cuando notó que la pelinegra se retiraba._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo justo cuando Anastasia estaba cruzando la puerta para irse, la reina suspiró suavemente antes de que una leve sonrisa surcara su rostro._

_-Si alguna vez llegan a encontrarse dudo que él crea que sea suyo, las cuentas no darán...- explicó sencillamente._

_-¡Pero...- trató de contradecirla Clarión mientras se paraba con algo muy parecido al miedo brillando en sus ojos. Anastasia se dio vuelta apuntándola con el abanico._

_-Lograste que se rompiera un ala querida, no querrás arruinarle más la vida ¿O si?- preguntó mientras la miraba con desdén, la castaña solo miro al suelo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaba en sus ojos -¿O si?- volvió a repetir al ver que no tenía respuesta._

_-No, no quiero- susurró._

_-Lo sabía- dijo la dama antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo. Luego caminó hacia su habitación sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, era algo doloroso tratar a la princesa así y hablarle así cuando toda su vida estuvo criándola, pero amaba más a su hijo y no podía olvidar tan fácil que fue la princesa quien lo llevo al estado en el cual se encontraba ahora._

_Lamentaba tanto romper su promesa, pero no tenía otra forma de desquitarse. _

_._

Él entró sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, medio sonrió sin poder evitarlo al verla dormida. Se acercó sentándose a la orilla de la cama mientras la miraba para luego, en un impulso, besarle la mejilla con dulzura haciendo que ella se removiera mientras despertaba.

-¿Milori?- susurró mientras se sentaba y aun no tenía los ojos abiertos en su totalidad.

-Supongo que si- dijo divertido, ella se acomodo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Porque tan tarde?- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Venía a pedirte disculpas, Skelipe no suele se así- dijo sinceramente logrando que ella sonriera, él puso sus manos sobre las de ella sonriéndole de igual manera.

-No te preocupes Milori, lo entiendo- dijo mientras lo miraba dulcemente. Él se acercó más a ella rodeando su cintura con un brazo mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella, cerca pero sin llegar a besarse. A veces era muy agradable esa sensación de estar tan cerca y mirarse a los ojos, Milori estaba por acortar la distancia entre ambos cuando la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolos.

-Majestad yo me preguntaba si...- Ice se puso ligeramente roja al notar que estaba interrumpiendo y salio cerrando la puerta -¡lo siento!- exclamó realmente apenada desde el otro lado mientras se golpeaba la frente contra su mano -No quería interrumpir- no sabía de donde tenía esa manía de no tocar la puerta al entrar, siempre le costó seguir ese tipo de protocolos.

-¿No pudiste tocar la puerta antes?- le preguntó Milori sin poder evitar sentirse algo irritado, Clarión solo medio sonrió.

-Mira quien lo dice ¡tú no lo hiciste!- se quejo la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos y aun encontrándose del otro lado de la puerta. Milori frunció el ceño.

-No levante así la voz, señorita- dijo a la defensa.

-Basta ambos- calmo las aguas Clarión, si sabía algo era que ni a Ice ni a Milori les gustaba perder una batalla en una conversación -¿Qué querías Ice?- preguntó suavemente, la joven suspiró.

-¿Puedo ir al bosque de invierno?- preguntó.

-Es de noche, hace mucho frío ¿Por qué quieres ir?- dijo seriamente Milori.

-¿Sigues enojado porque no tenías razón?- le respondió Ice algo divertida sin abrir la puerta.

-No- le contestó rápidamente, Clarión les sonrió a ambos aunque Ice no pudiera verla.

-Quedate en casa hoy- dijo apoyando a Milori.

-Esta bien- dijo la chica obedientemente antes de empezar a caminar hacia su habitación.

-No deberías enojarte con ella, es solo una niña- dijo mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules, él suspiró.

-Ella tiene rasgos parecidos a los tuyos ¿Ella tiene padres?- preguntó directamente, Clarión alzó las cejas sorprendida por la pregunta, respirando profundo sacó el valor que necesitaba para decirle la verdad.

-Bueno... ella...- un fuerte ruido la obligo a detenerse.

-¡No se preocupen, es solo Skelipe!- la voz de una de las hadas de los animales se escuchó.

Clarión suspiró ante la interrupción, perdiendo totalmente el valor que había surgido hacía menos de unos segundos. No sabía si agradecer u odiar más a esa ave por la interrupción.

-Será mejor que bajemos a ver que tu lechuza este bien- cambió el tema Clarión levantándose, Milori la siguió y ambos salieron.

.

_-Algún día descubrirá que no nació como las demás hadas, Antonio- habló la secretaria de la reina mientras ambos veían a Milori estudiar y tratar de acostumbrarse a no volver a volar._

_-Lo sé Leila, pero ¿qué quieres que le diga? "Milori ¿Sabes algo divertido? No eres el heredero mío por la misma razón que Snow es la heredera de la ministra del invierno, si no porque eres hijo de la reina Anastasia y... y jamás te lo dijimos porque... ella no puede tener un hijo ilegitimo y por eso te abandono en el bosque del invierno"- dijo con voz burlona -No, no podemos simplemente decir eso- dijo volviendo a su semblante serio._

_-No lo abandonó- dijo enojada la chica._

_-Me lo dio a mi, es lo mismo- dijo suspirando y de brazos cruzados._

_-No pienso discutir ahora de esto, ya que será la última vez que hablemos- dijo bajando el tono, al ver que tenía la atención del Señor del invierno de nuevo sonrió -Pero cuando ambos se vayan porque deben ser precedidos, ustedes se llevaran ese secreto, además de ti, Anastasia y yo, nadie sabe que la reina tuvo un hijo...- dijo incomoda la chica._

_-Una buena reina no puede tener un hijo ilegitimo- dijo suspirando._

_-Ella ama a Milori más de lo que muestra, se asusta cuando tardas en dar los reportes de como está o cuando se enferma, siempre la veo contenta cuando puede verlo y odia con toda el alma tener que mentirle- dijo sincera, Antonio suspiró mientras sonreía tristemente._

_-Espero que el amor que le profesa a él no la haga desquitarse con su estudiante por lo que pasó- dijo apenado -Jamás me lo perdonaría, ni yo ni él- dijo mirándolo de vuelta, la chica bajo sus ojos tristemente._

_-Ella está muy afectada, debes entenderla y, aunque Anastasia lo niegue, se siente muy sola... sabes muy bien que tu y Clarión son su única real compañía. Ahora está enojada con la princesa por lo que pasó y con lo de la ley, creo que se quedo sola totalmente, además de destrozada- Antonio solo asintió sin decir nada, Leila suspiró e iba a irse cuando recordó algo que la hizo voltearse._

_-Ella siempre te amó- le recordó, el Señor del invierno solo le sonrió con burla._

_-Si alguna vez lo hizo, no lo hizo lo suficiente- dijo mientras volvía a mirar hacia donde estaba Milori -Y él es la prueba de ello- y dicho eso, salió volando._

.

**Hola :D Actualicé! Que bien, casi creo que no tengo el capitulo para hoy T.T Aunque no lo crean, según el cuaderno vamos en el capitulo 5, aunque son más cortos. Los recuerdos en realidad eran parte de una historia aparte que tenía escrita en otro cuaderno pero la perdí, en donde estaba relatada la vida de princesa de Clarión y la historia de Anastasia, además de algunas escenas donde están los niños, así que cuando me voy acordando algunas escenas las pongo como recuerdos :P **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Guest:** Eres Jaki ¿No? ¡Hola!Si, a Esferi le gusta Fry XP ja ja Y como ves, Milori si es hijo de Anastasia, aunque ella jamás lastimo a Clarión de forma física puesto a que era su propia nieta la que ella estaba gestando, así que si no hizo nada más fue más amor hacia Milori que hacia Clarión -_- Supongo que no podía evitar culpar a Clarión por lo sucedido... pero bueno. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :D ¡Saludos!

**Kari2210: **Si, Anastasia es su madre :P ¿Tienes un personaje llamado Antonio? ¡Que coincidencia! Ja ja XD Que extraño, el universo está sincronizado (?) La lechuza arruino el momento, pero bueno *.* es una buena lechuza el 99,95% del tiempo, el 0,05% se comparta así :P XD ja ja Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :3 ¡Saludos!

**The animal fairy 1: **Si, aveces la relación tutora-estudiante de Clarión y Anastasia estuvo un poco tensa, supongo que ella se desquita con Clarión porque en el interior se siente culpable de no poder devolverle a su hijo la capacidad de volar :P Pero bueno XD ¡Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! ¡Saludos! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Tinkerbell no me pertenecen :P lamento la demora. Lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos. Vocabulario tal vez un poco picante por los temas que trata.**

**.**

Era ya otro día, Milori estaba en su palacio en invierno. Ya casi eran las doce del mediodía y había tenido una mañana bastante agitada, con el invierno a punto de llegar a tierra firme había mucho que hacer, para suerte al menos, solo la ministra debía ir a Tierra Firme con las demás hadas.

Pero había otro tema que lo preocupaba en medio de sus tareas y aunque a la mañana no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo, en sus horas más tranquilas volvía con las fuerzas. Se trataba de Ice, se le hacía muy parecida a Clarión, el cabello lacio y largo, alas que aguantaban todas las estaciones ¿Era posible que Ice fuera hija de Clarión? Y si era así ¿Podía ser posible que en la vida de Clarión hubiera habido otro? Porque la edad de la joven no coincidía con él. Pensó por unos momentos preguntarle directamente a Clarión, pero ¿Y si solo a él le parecían parecidas? ¿O él, inconscientemente buscaba rasgos parecidos entre ambas? ¿Y si solo era su imaginación paranoica y estaba exagerando las cosas? ¿Y que pasaba si le preguntaba sobre Ice y si hubo otro y ella se ofendía? Porque podría acusarlo de que no confiara en ella, de no tenerle confianza y él no quería eso, confiaba bastante en la reina pero no podía evitar que varias preguntas se arremolinaran al rededor de la joven princesa. No quería que Clarión se enojara con él, así que decidió mejor quedarse con la duda.

Suspiró algo incomodo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, debía hablar con Dewey, él sabría que hacer o como abordar el tema. Llamó a su lechuza para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca, cuando tenía dilemas, el anciano siempre sabía que hacer, como esa vez que le aconsejo regalarle el collar de diamantes a Clarión cuando no sabía que darle. Ahora necesitaba ayuda y seguro se la daría.

.

_El llanto de un bebe rompía el silencio de la noche, Antonio, el Señor del invierno de ese tiempo se levantó aturdido sin entender de donde venía eso, pero los últimos acontecimientos le llegaron a la cabeza rápidamente haciendo que se levantara. Solo se puso una fina campera antes de salir de su habitación e internarse en la siguiente, dentro de la otra habitación y en medio de la misma, podía verse una bella cuna y dentro de ella, estaba la causa del ruido de esa noche._

_-¿Que haces despierto?- susurró. En estas semanas con el recién nacido, se había dado cuenta que la paternidad no era fácil, sobre todo con la ausencia de una madre para el pequeño. El pequeño Milori lloraba antes que el sol saliera clamando alimento y Antonio aun no se acostumbraba a los extraños horarios del bebe. Para colmo debía esconder el bebe del resto, nadie debía enterarse de la existencia del pequeño hasta que este tuviera edad suficiente como para inventar de que nació de la primera risa de un bebe como cualquier otra hada._

_El pequeño absorbía todo su tiempo, nadie entendía porque el Señor del invierno se había encerrado un día en el palacio y nadie sabía porque ya no salía, solo daba las ordenes por escrito y las mandada por medio de lechuzas. La gente se preguntaba cual había sido la razón para que el hombre se encerrara de esa forma._

_Y la razón de ello ahora lloraba, envuelto en tibias telas suaves de color azul._

_-Milori ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó, el bebe abrió sus ojos que había cerrado por el llanto y lo miró como diciendo "¿Crees que gastaría mis lágrimas porque solo quiero ver tu cara? ¡Por supuesto que tengo hambre!" o por lo menos eso era lo que Antonio imaginó, estar todo el día encerrado con un bebe como única compañía a veces generaba que tratara de traducir todos esos pequeños gestos de la criatura._

_El bebe volvió a llorar más estridente obligándolo a moverse hacia la cocina, mientras caminaba por los pasillos tenuemente iluminado, Antonio pensó porque hacía todo esto._

_Anastasia._

_Ella era la única razón, sería tan fácil volver a la tierra cálida y devolver el niño a su madre para que ella lo cuidara, despojarse del problema y salir de una responsabilidad que no era suya. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser el padre del niño, aunque Anastasia y Leila dijeran lo contrario, él tenía sus dudas. Sabía que no fue el primero y tal vez ni siquiera sería el último en el corazón de la reina, pero solo le quedaba creer en sus palabras. Además, no podía dejar al pequeño a su suerte, por alguna razón que desconocía Milori era solo un hada invierno ¿No debería ser mitad cálido y mitad invernal? Pero el bebe no soportaba el lado cálido, tal vez su piel un poco si, pero sus alas eran demasiado delicadas para soportar el calor. Él no entendía porque y Anastasia tampoco había querido decírselo._

_Cuando el bebe logró agarrar uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo tiró con fuerza, Antonio volvió a la realidad mirando detenidamente a ese pequeño de cabello blanco y ojos castaños. Sonrió un poco cansado antes de empezar a alimentarlo, cuando terminó, el bebe dejo escapar una risita y lo miró feliz con sus ojos iluminados. Antonio sintió que sus murallas caían ante la dulzura del bebe._

_Sabía que Anastasia no era la única razón para tener a ese bebe en brazos, porque él amaba a Milori. Aunque tal vez no era su hijo, pero él lo sentía como tal. Mientras agarraba una de las manitos del bebe se preguntó como Anastasia podía vivir sabiendo que su hijo estaba siendo criado del otro lado de la frontera, lejos de ella y lejos de su protección._

_¿La reina tanto confiaba en él? ¿O acaso Milori y él no eran tan importante para ella?_

_Antonio no pudo evitar bajar la mirada besando la frente del bebe, pensando que debía dejar de destruirse el corazón con esos pensamientos. Milori estaba aquí y se iba a asegurar que el niño no lo abandonara. Podía dejar ir a Anastasia por las distancias que los separaban, pero iba a aferrarse al pequeño aunque eso le costara la vida._

_._

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca buscó al guardalibros con la mirada, al no verlo iba a llamarlo en voz alta pero...

-¡Dewey! ¡Dewey!- se escuchó primero la voz conocida de cierta joven.

-¿Qué pasa, Ice? ¡Ya estás gritando como Milori!- rió algo divertido el guardalibros. Ice no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Tengo un problema- dijo casi temblando, tal vez por la ansiedad o por los nervios, las cosas no eran siempre claras en la mente adolescente de la peliblanca.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Tienes frío?- ella negó con la cabeza, Dewey ladeo la cabeza algo confundido.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? El invierno debe llevarse a Tierra Firme- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Si ¿Qué hay con eso?- dijo algo extrañado el mayor.

-Estoy buscando a Milori, me pidieron que le dijera que el invierno debe adelantarse un poco y deben estar listos para mañana- casi gritó.

-¿Y?

-¿¡Qué no lo ves!? ¡Qué no lo puedo encontrar!- grito algo asustada. Lo había buscado por un largo tiempo, pero no lo había encontrado. Su suerte era simplemente genial, cuando no quería encontrarse con el señor del invierno lo encontraba y cuando lo buscaba a conciencia no lo encontraba.

-Bueno...

-Guardalibros...- llamó él, pero antes de decir algo más la joven voló veloz hacia él mientras gritaba eufórica.

-¡Pero que suerte! ¡Esta aquí! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste Dewey!? Estuve a punto de tener un paro cardíaco...- empezó a desviarse del tema la joven mirando al de más años en la habitación.

-¿Qué querías decirle, Ice?- le recordó dulcemente Dewey sonriéndole, la joven se sonrojó un poco y rió nerviosa.

-Para mañana debe estar todo listo- habló algo rápido como que si temiera olvidar lo que tenía que decir. Milori levantó una ceja.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó, ella asintió. Al estar todo dicho, la joven salió de la biblioteca, Milori dudo unos momentos pero se despidió rápidamente del guardalibros para salir tras la joven. Cuando salió, la joven estaba por salir volando pero el logró hacerse escuchar a tiempo como para que no se alejara.

-Ice, debo hablar contigo- ella sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo y se dio vuelta a mirarlo con la más angelical de sus caras.

-¿Si pa...?- murmuró asustada.

-¿Pa?- dijo extrañado él mientras fruncía el ceño, Ice sintió la boca secarse y la lengua algo trabada por los nervios.

-¡digo, ma! ¡No! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?- le lamentó algo avergonzada y sin querer mirar los ojos castaños de su padre. Ice pensó por un momento que ella tenía razones para decirle "Pa", aunque Milori aun no lo sabía, pero pronto iba a empezar a llamarlo así cuando todo se aclarar. Papá no era una mala palabra, incluso se escuchaba bien, jamás había tenido una figura paterna y siempre había estado bien con eso, incluso sentía que si ella no fuera hija biológica de Milori con el tiempo también lo llamaría papá. Porque era la persona que su madre amaba y si su madre lo amaba, no había razón para que ella rechazara su persona, pero por suerte si eran familia biológica, hacía menos complicado varias situaciones.

-Sube a la lechuza- la voz del Señor del Invierno la sacó de sus deducciones internas, ella levantó la mirada algo confundida y contraria, solo por ellos subió al animal sin replicar. Cuando ambos estaban bien sostenidos, la lechuza tomó vuelo.

Luego de un tiempo, aterrizaron en un glaciar, Ice dio un salto hacia la nieve empezando a reír, él la miró y ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Milori trató de una manera algo extraña, que la chica le aclara las dudas sobre quien era ella en realidad.

.

_La pequeña miraba con sus grandes ojos azules a los costados, bastante curiosa de lo que pasaba a su al rededor sin querer dormirse todavía. Aun no era la hora de su comida y por ello no había roto en llanto como usualmente lo hacía._

_Un ruido de escuchó a su costado y la bebe miró hacia allí, pero las extensiones de la cuna le impidieron poder ver más que la sombra que se encontraba en la puerta. Las dudas de la beba se vieron resueltas al ver a una mujer de largos cabellos negros desconocida acercándose a ella. Ice balbuceó algo inentendible alzando sus bracitos hacia la ex reina, Anastasia la miraba con rostro serio sin atreverse a moverse._

_-Da... da- balbuceó feliz mientras sonreía, esperando que su madre apareciera en cualquier momento. La pelinegra se agacho un poco manteniendo las manos ocultas tras su espalda para estudiar mejor a su nieta._

_-Clarión debió haberte hecho de una sola estación- susurró más para si misma mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido las pequeñas alas de la beba ¿Cómo haría la castaña para explicar la existencia de la nena? Sobre todo de una niña que podía estar en ambas estaciones sin problemas. Milori pudo haber tenido también esa habilidad, tal vez si ella lo hubiera dejado conservarla él ahora podría seguir volando. Anastasia suspiró profundamente ante ese pensamiento, ya no había tiempo de lamentarse y no tenía porque destruirse con esos pensamientos._

_Su mirada volvió hacia la niña cuando esta dejo escapar una carcajada mientras trataba de agarrar uno de los mechones de color negro de la ex reina. Anastasia la miró fijamente recordando fugazmente la única vez que había tenido a su hijo en brazos, pero en ese momento el miedo había sobrepasado la felicidad de tener a la pequeña criatura. Pero Antonio había hecho un gran trabajo con él sin su ayuda, incluso tenía la certeza de que Milori sería un gran Señor del Invierno, no había nada que lamentar en su decisión. Además ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella con el bebe y estando a cargo de un reino al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué hubieran pensado los demás de su hijo ilegitimo? Había sido una buena decisión lograr que su hijo solo fuera un hada invierno como su padre, porque sino tendría que haberse enfrentado a la opinión de los demás que tal vez podrían juzgarlo y juzgarla duramente._

_Pero Clarión no había escondido a la niña, la tenía ahí, la mayoría sabía de la existencia de la pequeña y no le había quitado su don de poder estar en todas las estaciones. Clarión había logrado salir adelante con todo, llevando en sus hombros la responsabilidad de un reino, de una criatura y la culpa de lo que pasó con Milori. Pero la castaña había podido con todo y hacía un gran trabajo._

_En la oscuridad de la noche, mirando a su nieta sonreír, se preguntó que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sido más valiente y hubiera conservado a Milori a su lado y también a Antonio ¿Hubieran tenido un "final feliz"? ¿Las cosas podrían haber terminado mejor para todos? La pelinegra negó con la cabeza secándose una rebelde lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla, tratando de convencerse a si misma que ella tomó las mejores decisiones y que no había forma de que las cosas hubieran terminado mejor._

_Se quedo un rato más adentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, antes de que su ex estudiante pudiera verla, desapareció rápidamente._

_-¿A quién le sonríes, pequeña?- preguntó dulcemente Clarión a su hija que tenía menos de dos meses, mientras la arrullaba en sus brazos._

_._

-Ice... ¿Como se creó usted?- habló casi por lo bajo el señor del invierno, la joven que estaba jugando con hacer montañitas de nieve, sintió que prácticamente se congelaba. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, pero eran ocultas por sus largos cabellos, recordó fugazmente esa charla horriblemente bochornosa con su madre sobre el cambio que sufrían en la pubertad y de como se hacían los bebes ¿Pero que le decía? No podía decir... "Bueno, Uhm... ¿Recuerda que al parecer ustedes llegaron, tu y mamá, a otra nivel de relación? Bueno, parece que no se cuidaron, porque aquí estoy yo" era ridículo, además que la imagen mental de su padre y madre haciendo "eso" solo logró que se sintiera entre asqueada y abochornada de lo peor. No sabía si ponerse roja de vergüenza o pálida por lo asqueada.

Milori notó que la joven estaba dando vueltas demasiado sobre su cabeza, cambiando el color de sus mejillas de rojo a color normal, luego a pálido preocupante y de nuevo a rojo, pero sobre todo al ver que no obtendría respuesta, prefirió cambiar la pregunta porque tal vez Ice no había entendido.

-¿Tienes padres?- ella suspiró ante la pregunta y no se detuvo a pensar la respuesta, puesto a que su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro.

-Si- el asintió ante esa respuesta un poco preocupado y ella lo notó, trató de quitarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo la mirada de cachorro perdido que Milori solía hacer cuando era un niño y lo retaban. Él agitó un poco la cabeza, la chica lo hacía a acordar a si mismo cuando era más joven.

-¿Tu madre es la reina Clarión?- esa era la pregunta definitiva, la cual iba a cambiar el rumbo de la historia si es que era un si o un no. Ice sintió los nervios a flor de piel, no sabía como contestar eso ¡Supuestamente su madre debía lidiar con ellos, no ella! Sabía que cualquier error en la respuesta podía llegar a ser un gran desastre o la causa de que sus padres se separaran. Esto era demasiada presión así que hizo lo mejor y estúpido que podía tratar de hacer: cambiar de tema.

-¿Las hadas de invierno si tuvieran un encuentro sexual con alguien, no le arderían mucho las alas?- ok, no era buen tema ni el más conveniente, pero era lo suficientemente bochornoso y pesado como para evitar la pregunta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Milori bastante confundido por el cambió de tema tan brusco.

-Qué si las hadas de invierno... ya sabes, al hacer "eso" ¿No deberían arderles las alas? Porque dicen que levanta mucho calor- ella se sonrojó -¡No me haga repetir la pregunta!- casi chilló. Él siguió mirándola sin comprender demasiado, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?- le reprendió sintiendo bastante vergüenza, no sabía porque la chica había sacado el tema como que si fuera normal hablar de algo así durante una charla tan importante.

-Fue una pregunta, lo siento- dijo jugando con sus manos y bajando la mirada. Él la miró enojado.

-Ese tema no debería interesarte, además, no respondiste en un principio a mi pregunta- dijo cruzándose brazos.

-¡Responde tu primero!- habló Ice, pidiendo a los dioses que Milori fuera tan reservado como siempre parecía y prefiriera cortar la charla a que responder la pregunta.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No te lo voy a responder!- exclamó indignado, al notarlo, Ice suspiró de alivio.

-Si tu no me respondes, yo tampoco- dijo sacando algo de seguridad que no sentía.

-Entonces que sea así- le dijo seriamente antes de subir a la lechuza e irse, con su enojo olvidando por completo porque había ido a hablar con la joven en primer lugar y la pregunta que ella no respondió.

Ice sonrió con victoria al verlo alejarse, por suerte se había ido. Al ver que ya era un poco tarde salió volando hacia el árbol del polvillo, ahí la estaba esperando su madre.

-Hoy hay reunión- le recordó la reina, la joven suspiró asintiendo.

-¿Me peinas?- preguntó la joven, la castaña asintió y ambas entraron a la habitación. Ice estaba sentada en una silla mientras su madre cepillaba su cabello, ambas estaban en un silencio cómodo, en una atmósfera llena de cariño donde no había razón para abrir la boca y romperla. Pero luego de varios minutos Ice sintió que el silencio parecía aburrido y ella necesitaba hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Hoy hablé con Milori- dijo suavemente, Clarión asintió mientras trataba de deshacer un nudo de la cabellera de su hija -Me preguntó si eras mi madre- soltó sin más, la reina sintió los nervios recorrerle y algo asustada preguntó.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- ambas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos, la joven se mordió el labio antes de responder algo nerviosa.

-Cambie de tema- dijo tratando de cortar la conversación ahí, más Clarión levantó una ceja.

-Con Milori es difícil cambiar el tema- murmuró.

-Use un tema algo pesado- respondió la más joven orgullosa.

-¿Cual?- preguntó algo curiosa Clarión.

-Si le ardían las alas cuando hicieron eso- habló rápido, la reina no pudo evitar sonrojarse algo abochornada.

-¡Ice!- se quejó.

-¡No lo dije tan así! Fue más... sutil- trató de defenderse la joven.

-Pero esas cosas no se preguntan- la regañó.

-Pero era la única forma- habló haciendo un puchero, Clarión suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras seguía deslizando el cepillo por los cabellos blancos de su pequeña. Ice era Ice y no podía cambiarla, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría, porque con sus virtudes y defectos, ella la amaba lo que más podía amar una madre a su hija.

.

**Hola, lamento mucho la demora pero estoy de vaga aquí :P No escribí mucho desde que los exámenes y TP cesaron, utilice mi tiempo en leer las historias que seguía y en pasar tiempo con mis hermanas. Lo se, tuve un destello de no inspiración y me quede sin ganas de escribir cualquier cosa y cuando me venía las ganas de escribir eran one-shot de Avengers o Thor que son las películas que recientemente he visto. Soy horrible, lo se T.T pero este fin de semana fue mi cumple y el domingo me puse a escribir las partes que faltaban en este capitulo que ya estaba escrito casi todo :) ¡Así que aquí estamos!**

**Espero que esta falta de inspiración sea una etapa o algo así porque me estoy tardando mucho más de lo que me gustaría en actualizar ¡Vuelve inspiración! **

**A ver ¡Contestemos los comentarios! Siempre me hacen muy feliz leerlos :)**

**Jaki: **Clarión tardara un poco en volver a querer decirle la verdad :P Anastasia era una buena reina, pero tenía ciertos defectos y no veía las equivocaciones en sus acciones, por ello no las aceptaba y por lo tanto no podía remendarlas, lo que hacía estaba bien porque ella lo hacía y no siempre tenía razón. Antonio puede o no ser el padre de Milori, él no esta seguro de serlo porque lo único que Milori tiene de él es el cabello blanco :P Y no entiende como es que es solo un hada invierno. Supongo que Anastasia la regaña porque nadie sabe que ella tuvo a Milori :P para la reina pelinegra lo mejor hubiera sido esconder a Ice y que nadie supiera que Clarión era la madre, pero Clarión no quiso :P Ah ah La vida de ambas están llenas de drama, son parecidas pero tomaron distintas decisiones. ¡Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Muchos saludos :)

**kari2210: **Si, supongo que somos parecidas XD ja ja. No aun Clarión no le dice a Milori y él esta investigando por su cuenta. A Milori le cae bien Ice pero al mismo tiempo hace que se sienta confundido y lo parecido a él hace que el actué en un acto reflejo, rechazándola de alguna manera. Lo de Anastasia y Antonio no es tan parecido a Milori y Clarión :P si se quisieron pero ninguno nunca estuvo seguro de las emociones del contrario y que Anastasia haya dejado al niño solo con Antonio lastimó profundamente al ex Señor del Invierno y se aislaron más del otro, ellos a diferencia de Clarión y Milori, jamás tuvieron su final feliz o una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos. Ah ah, estoy rebelando muchas cosas, no debería :P ja ja XD En este capitulo explica porque Milori se rompió el ala, si no quedo muy claro, luego lo veremos mejor más adelante :D Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ¡Muchos saludos!

**The animal fairy 1: **¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto que sigas leyendo la historia :) Ah ah... las diferencias entre ambas hadas? Supongo que las hadas que nacen de la risa lo hacen ya grandecitas, las de dos hadas pasan el proceso de bebe a niño a adolescente y luego a adulto XD también si sus padres son de distinta estación (cálida e invernal) pueden nacer con el "don" de estar en todas las estaciones sin que sus alas se lastimen, lamentablemente a Milori no lo dejaron conservar ese don :( Nunca le quedó claro a Antonio si Anastasia tenía otro amante o los rumores hablaban de él mismo, luego de que nació Milori se distanciaron y ellos jamás pudieron esclarecer las cosas, incluso Antonio pensaba que Milori no era suyo y tal vez lo era pero tal vez no XD ¡Saludos! Y muchas gracias por comentar :)

**smackedloved: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentar :) me da mucho gusto que te guste! Sobre todo porque fue una de mis primeras historias escritas en papel :P Puedo tardar un poco en actualizar, pero trato de no tardar mucho aunque no siempre puedo ser rápida. ¡Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado! Me gusta mucho leer los comentarios y que te haya gustado y lo hayas comentado me hace muy feliz! Saludos!

**Los que leen "Discusión" se habrán dado cuenta que no actualicé, aun no encuentro un buen final :P Pero igual trataré que la inspiración vuelva :D **

**¡Espero verlos pronto!**

**¿Me dejarían un comentario?**

**Por cierto, muy pronto cambiaré mi nombre de author a otro :P aun no esta decidido, pero aviso por las dudas y que nadie se asuste XD ¡Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

_-¿Es enserio que estás criando a ese crío?- dijo la dama señalando al bebe de más o menos un año que estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con lo que le daba el Señor del invierno. Antonio tragó nervioso, sabía que Milori no podía ser secreto por mucho tiempo para la ministra de invierno... su esposa. No, ninguno de los dos sentía algo por el otro y habían terminado odiándose con el paso del tiempo, pero era una tradición que el Señor del invierno se casara con la ministra, aunque evitaría que esa tradición recayera en Milori, él mismo no había podido salvarse. _

_-Lo encontré- murmuró arrodillándose cerca del bebe que le sonrió, la ministra hizo una mueca._

_-¿En donde? ¿Tu relación con Anastasia dio frutos o la relación de ella y otra persona es la razón del pequeñuelo?- sonrió inocentemente, Antonio frunció el ceño, sabía que la ministra nunca diría nada malo de la reina, no entendía porque, pero Diana era bastante fiel a Anastasia y aunque sabía cosas que nadie más sabía, Antonio estaba seguro que la dama los llevaría hasta la tumba y aun muerta, jamás los rebelaría._

_-No importa, es mío porque yo lo estoy criando- farfullo algo molesto de que ella hubiera tocado ese tema tan sensible. La ministra rodó los ojos._

_-Eres un sensible- dijo con desdén antes de darse vuelta y salir volando. Antonio soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y le sonrió al pequeño, quien le pedía que lo alzara en brazos, rodando los ojos divertido el mayor tomó el delicado cuerpo en sus brazos._

_-Eres muy pequeño- susurró, el niño le sonrió. Antonio estaba un poco preocupado, porque el pequeño había dejado de balbucear y no decía ninguna palabra, solo sonreía o lloraba o hacía gestos, no sabía mucho de bebes y estaba histérico. Tal vez su amigo Dewey podría ayudarlo, pero no estaba muy seguro. _

_._

Ice caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque de otoño, estaba buscando a su amiga Nahia, al parecer su amiga quería que la ayudara a pintar las hojas o algo así. De repente alguien pasó volando a su lado tirándola por casualidad hacia un montón de ojos.

-¡Hey!- grito enojada.

-Fijate por donde vas, mocosa- dijo Fry con desdén, apenas deteniéndose para responderle. Ella iba a decir algo bastante enojada cuando la voz de una persona los detuvo.

-Ice, Fry, no deberían tratarse así- ambos se dieron vuelta viendo al Señor del invierno que estaba sobre su lechuza. Ice iba a decir algo pero el joven le ganó.

-Lo siento, lord- dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza -Trataré que no vuelva a pasar- dijo antes de salir volando, Ice miró con los ojos entrecerrados por donde se había ido el molesto jovenzuelo, aun tirada sobre el montón de hojas. Milori negó con la cabeza bajando del animal y ayudando a la joven a levantarse.

-¿Por qué siempre caminas?- preguntó, la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta caminar- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó el Señor del invierno.

-Voy a ver a Nahia ¿Y usted?- el volvió a subirse a la lechuza.

-Voy a ver al ministro del otoño- dijo antes de despegar. Ice sonrió pensando que tal vez is le agradaba al señor del invierno, e iba a volver a retomar su camino cuando algo chocó contra ella llevándolos a ambos al suelo. Ambos se sonrojaron al estar tan cerca, era Sidle quien la había chocado esta vez, ella había caído de espalda contra la tierra y él casi sobre ella, sus rostros habían quedado demasiado cerca.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó el chico levantándose para luego ayudarla a ella.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó la chica tratando de quitar la tierra de su blanco cabello.

-Estaba tratando de hacer arcoiris con Sil, pero accidentalmente me mojo las alas- explicó.

-¡Sidle, querido! ¿¡Estás bien!?- habló un hada que se veía mayor que los jóvenes volando hacia el chico y revisándolo, ella tenía el cabello negro largo, era un hada del jardín.

-Estoy bien mamá, no me hice nada- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, la dama miró a Ice y le hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarla.

-Bueno, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer- y tan rápido como había llegado, se fue.

-¿Ella era tu madre? Es un poco extraña, jamás la había visto- habló Ice mirando por donde la mujer había desaparecido.

-Un poco, debo ir a ayudarla...- trató de quitar un poco de importancia Sidle mientras saltaba para despegar.

-Pero tus alas...- Ice habló demasiado tarde porque el chico ya se había golpeado contra el suelo. Ice dejo escapar una carcajada.

-¡ja ja ja! ¡Pero que necio!- no pudo evitar reír mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Auch- susurró algo avergonzado tratando de quitar la suciedad de su ropa.

En otro lado, Milori estaba hablando con el ministro del Otoño, tratando de tener una oportunidad de saber más de Ice cuando el otro mencionó a Nahia.

-Ah...- trató de parecer interesado -Ice es la heredera de Clarión ¿Cierto?- el ministro asintió sin entender a donde iba todo esto -¿De que país era el niño que la creo con su risa?- preguntó. El ministro dudo un poco.

-No... ella no es de ese tipo de hadas- explicó.

-¿Tiene padres?- no es que no lo supiera, pero tal vez tendría mejores resultados mostrando algo de ignorancia en el tema. El otro asintió -¿Quienes son sus padres?- y esa era la pregunta que hasta ahora él mismo no había podido responder, sentía cierta ansiedad por la respuesta preguntándose si esta sería buena o no. el ministro mientras tanto deliberaba consigo mismo, supuestamente Clarión era quien debía decirlo, pero tal vez podía dar un empujonsito o algo, así que se decidió por decirlo.

-Sus padres son...- pero la voz de su hija lo interrumpió, haciendo que ambos miraran hacia la puerta.

-¡Papá, Fry me quito la pulsera!- grito furiosa.

-No es cierto- se quejo el chico.

-Chicos, basta- trató de calmarlos pero ambos seguían discutiendo.

-¿Pueden parar?- les habló Lord Milori con su voz de mando haciendo que ambos cerraran la boca -¿Donde esta Ice?- le pregunta a Nahia recordando que la joven estaba en busca de la chica. La chica iba a responder cuando palideció.

-¡Por dios! Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos...- dijo antes de despedirse rápidamente y salir volando.

-¿Tu no llevas el invierno con tu madre?- le preguntó al chico, Fry asintió murmurando algo así de "me había olvidado" antes de salir volando -Se parecen- acotó Milori mirando de reojo al ministro, este solo sonrió asintió.

-Volviendo al tema de Ice...- quiso continuar el ministro, llamando la atención de el Señor del invierno otra vez.

-Lord Milori, ministro, la reina lo quiere ver- dijo de pronto Viola mientras aparecía casi de la nada.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el árbol del polvillo.

.

_No entendía que había salido mal, pero Anastasia estaba muy enojada con ella. Clarión pateo un pequeño montículo de tierra molesta. Su figura era la de una niña de no más de nueve años, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y le llegaba un poco más alto que la cintura, la corona dorada de princesa brillaba en su cabeza._

_-¿Como voy a ser un buena princesa si Anastasia jamás me deja hacer nada?- se quejó cruzándose de brazos. La reina solo la hacía estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, jamás la dejaba poner en práctica sus habilidades y ella entendía que quería que estuviera preparada y evitar cualquier problema, pero... era como estar en una cárcel, pero con buena comida y un bello cuarto, con largos pasillos que recorrer y miles de profesores que atender... ok, no era como una cárcel, pero se sentía un poco encerrada._

_Miró de reojo la frontera de invierno, del otro lado nevaba. No entendía porque Anastasia la mantenía tan alejada de ese lugar si no había alguna prohibición que le impidiera pasar al otro lado, solo había que llevar algún tipo de abrigo para el frío y sus alas, las cuales podían romperse._

_Se acercó a la orilla, lo que unía a ambas estaciones no era un tronco como habría en el futuro, sino un bello puente hecho de madera del lado cálido y seguía hacia invierno hecho de hielo, aunque la madera del otro lado seguramente estaría oculta por el hielo y la nieve. _

_Con cuidado se acercó al otro lado sin atreverse a cruzar, mirando con curiosidad el hielo que le devolvía el reflejo como que si fuera un espejo, pero de pronto, su propio reflejo se transformó en algo distinto, mostrando a una joven de largos cabello blancos y ojos azules. La princesa retrocedió asustada sin entender que había pasado ahí y salió volando hacia el árbol del polvillo._

_Muchísimos años después, se daría cuenta que el reflejo era el de su futura hija._

_._

Cuando llegó al árbol del polvillo ya todos los demás estaban ahí, incluyendo a Clarión con Ice que por algún milagro de la creación, estaba peinada. Milori se posicionó al lado de Clarión e Ice lo saludó rápidamente para luego volver con sus amigos.

.

**Me siento horrible, con lo que tardé en actualizar T.T U.U pero bueno ¡Aquí estamos! Con dos TP en el hombro, dos evaluaciones en el futuro y una maqueta que terminar... ta tan ¡Súper yo! XD nah, mentira.**

**Ya nitrato de serlo XD ja ja O.o se que la mayoría no entendió el chiste, estoy estudiando química :V y "nitrato" es una sal, por eso es gracioso decir "nitrato de serlo" (muchas sales se llaman nitrato de...) XD ja ja para mi y mis compañeros de curso es gracioso :P somos raros!**

**Lamento la confusión, ahora publique el capitulo bien :3 ¡Gracias por avisar Minister of winter! :D**

**Volviendo a la historia, respondo comentarios y lamento la tardanza, prometo tratar de que no se vuelva a repetir.**

**Kari2210: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! Ja ja XD Ice es extraña :) Pero es buena chica... La inspiración a mi viene y se va, viene para algunas historias y de va para otras... a veces leo libros, pero como que da algo de miedito que queden muy parecidas :V ah ah, pero la música suele inspirarme y hablar con mi amigo por Whatssap (¡Gracias Deimon! Aunque se que no estás leyendo esto XD) o simplemente viene una idea y ya XD ja ja Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :) ¡Muchos saludos y gracias por el comentario!

**Teresa:** ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! Cambié de nombre porque Zafiro es por mi sobrenombre (Zafira, tengo una amiga que en sus historias aparezco con ese nombre :P) y Kristalino por mi anterior nombre de Author XD Como que se oye muy masculino O.o ya arreglaré eso XD ja ja ¡Muchos saludos y gracias por el comentario!

**Minister of winter: **muchas gracias por avisar :) espero que el capitulo te haya gustado! y muchas gracias por tu comentario! saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

Tal vez siempre eran parecidas porque todas las reinas eran parecidas pero no encontraba tanto parentesco entre Clarión y Anastasia. O tal vez sería pura coincidencia o sino ¿que? O tal vez el buscaba lo que tenían en común ¿Lo hacía a propósito?

Dewey notó que no estaba tranquilo y eso lo asustaba tenía que acercarse hablar o no, pero hablar con él era mejor, soltó un suspiro y se acercó.

-me lo prestas un minuto- le dijo sonriendo. Clarión lo miró y sonrío

-Claro pero luego me lo devuelves- le dijo ella

-Claro claro- dijo el anciano haciendo una seña a Milori para que lo siga, ambos se dirigieron para afuera , Milori lo miraba como pidiendo explicaciones. El guarda libros suspiró y miró el atardecer. -Recuerdo cuando te ibas cada atardecer- dijo como entrada al verdadero tema

-¿Y?- dijo Milori levantando una ceja

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿A qué se debe?- dice yendo al tema directamente

-no pasa nada- trató de desmentir eso.

-no me engañas te conozco desde que naciste- el otro largo un suspiro

-es Ice- sintió, al ver la cara de confusión del anciano, que tenía que aclarar las cosas. Pensó un poco antes de hablar -¿Y si hubo alguien después de mí?- dijo miramos el cielo

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó sorprendido

-es que Ice parece su hija- "Yo también" casi murmuró entre las palabras Dewey, pero no lo hizo.

-Eso no quiere decir que estuvo con otra persona- dice cruzando los brazos

-no sé, pero parece su hija. Tengo miedo de perderla y para hacer la segunda vez- suspira -no sé qué hacer- Dewey sonrío

-Lo importante es que estás aquí contigo, Ahora el tema de ella ya se aclarará- trató de sonar comprensivo -Pero y mientras deja de preocuparte- dice poniendo la mano en el hombro el otro le sonrío y ambos volvieron a entrar, después de todo el anciano tenía razón, cuando debería saberlo lo sabría, todo a su tiempo.

.

Ice caminaba por el bosque de invierno, luego de ese golpe de calor se sentía mareada, así que había ido a refrescarse. Escuchó un sonido y al mirar atrás vio a Milori. Ella lo miró y sonrío, aunque realmente le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces en el bosque de invierno?-

Ella iba a responder cuando sintió unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, enseguida salió corriendo sorprendiendo al señor del Invierno que salió tras ella. Clarión le tenía gran afecto y él tenía que protegerla ¿no? la chica pero cuando el mundo su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, hubiera caído al piso de no ser por Milori que logró agarrarla

-¿Que pasa?- dijo sin distinguir bien. Él no tuvo más opción que soltarla

-estas hirviendo, tienes fiebre- dijo un poco preocupado -Será mejor que te lleve cuando antes con los sanadores de la estación cálida- dijo subiendo la lechuza. Ella apenas sintió y la lechuza despegó. Él bajó en el árbol del polvillo, Clarión no estaba. La acostó en la cama y volvió a subirse a la lechuza para ir a llamar a las hadas sanadoras.

La chica sentía que llamas de fuego la rodeaban, a veces lanzaba un gemido o se movía pero volvía a su posición original en la cama. El hada sanadora le ponía paños con hielo en la frente, pero seguía con mucha fiebre.

-Tiene fiebre es muy alta- explicó la dama, Milori estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama

-¿Se lo dijiste a la reina?- pregunto, la sanadora negó con la cabeza

-le dimos semillas pero no quiere comer nada- explicó el señor del Invierno. Miró a la más joven preguntándose que diría la reina cuando se enterará, recordó cuando se rompió el ala, le había dado fiebre que para una hada de invierno era extremadamente doloroso, pero por suerte se había recuperado para la tarde.

-agua...- murmuró entre sueños la pequeña, el señor del invierno miró hacia su dirección.

-¿qué?- preguntó.

-Quiero agua- volvió a tartamudear, sintió un dolor insoportable. Ice quería pagar esas llamadas que la consumían, sentía un dolor insoportable por todo su cuerpo, era como que si algo la quemara. En su cabello se habían borrado los mechones castaños siendo remplazados por un hermoso color blanco, el color de sus alas se apagó, sus alas estaban amarillentas pero sin brillo y ella no se dignaba a abrir los ojos. Volvió a sentir frío sobre su frente, no era mucho alivio pero era un bálsamo en todo el fuego que la rodeaba.

-agua- volvió a pedir

-no puedes tomar agua- dijo la voz femenina, Ice se preguntó si estaría en el cielo. Trató de abrir un poco los ojos para ver, pero no distingue nada

-¿Dónde está la reina?- dijo entre suspiros quedos, porque sentía que el aire le faltaba.

-Está ocupada, ya viene- le dice otra vez esa voz femenina que es totalmente desconocida, la joven volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió

-'¿es grave?-

-No lo sé- suspiró la otra. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, al abrirla Clarión entró sin decir nada.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, algunas lágrimas se notaban en sus ojos. La reina se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su hija. Ella tocó la frente de la más joven

-Esta hirviendo- murmuró la castaña, mientras retiraba su mano -esto es mi culpa- murmuró la mayor

-no lo es- le dijo señor del invierno abrazándola, ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su pareja aún llorando mientras que él la rodeaba con sus brazos -yo debí evitar que saliera- murmuró la reina.

.

_-No es como que ser ministro fuera fácil, de todos modos- susurró Snow mientras volaba alrededor de los árboles escarchados, a veces solía hablar sola, sobretodo cuando no había con quien hacerlo. _

_-No, por eso estudiamos- ella se dio vuelta a mirar al niño que siempre estaba vestido con hojas secas._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella a la defensiva._

_-Estoy aun en mi lado de la frontera- sonrió el niño ya acostumbrado que la niña peliblanca lo riñera por pasar esa frontera que ni siquiera era ilegal pasar._

_-Pues deja de espiarme- se quejó la niña mientras volaba cerca de la frontera._

_-Nop- sonrió el niño._

_-¡Eres odioso!_

_-Tu también- respondió tranquilamente. La niña frunció el ceño y ambos se quedaron en silencio, por primera vez en años, ese silencio era cómodo._

_._

**Holaaaa, somos las hermanas de Zafira ¿Nos recuerdan? :P Ahora seríamos Safira y Zafhira nosotras XD Estamos llenas de exámenes y por eso nuestra hermana no ha podido actualizar. La verdad es que tiene la historia en un cuaderno, pero pasarla de hoja a computadora lleva su tiempo. Hoy tiene dos lecciones, yo, Safira XD tengo también mucha tarea pero le dije que lo reescribiría, por eso verán que no esta tan bien hecho como los demás porque mi hermana removía y agregaba cosas al original, mientras yo escribí tal cual. Espero no haber hecho un desastre :( **

**Mi hermana y nosotras leemos cada uno de sus comentarios y a ella la alegran mucho! Esta es nuestra última semana de clases y ella no sabe como hará para conseguir internet luego :( Pero bueno...**

**Gracias a:**

**smackedloved**

**Teresa**

**Libju**

**gwevinlove**

**love tinkerbell**

**jaki**

**Minister of Winter**

**Por comentar, prometo que mi hermana responderá sus comentarios pronto :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Volví a subir este capitulo porque me di cuenta que tenía miles de errores, mil disculpas, corregí algunos y espero que no haya quedado tan mal :(**

**.**

-Tal vez debí haberle dicho que no salga- murmuró Clarión sintiendo la angustia en la garganta.

-Clarión... ella estará bien, es una muchacha muy fuerte. Ella lo miró y trató de respirar profundo.

-Ella esta... algo grave- la voz de la enfermera se escuchó haciendo que la reina bajara la mirada y que Milori viera al hada que acababa de entrar de mala manera -¿Dije algo malo?- murmuró nerviosamente al ver la cara de reproche del señor del invierno.

-Creo que... que las hadas sanadoras de invierno sabrán que hacer- trató de tranquilizarla. Ella iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los otros jóvenes. Las dos chicas tenían en sus ojos un ligero reflejo de angustia, en cambio los dos chicos trataban de mostrarse impasibles. Fry fue el que miró al hada sanadora y esta le señaló hacia la habitación donde tenían a la joven, el chico voló hacia allí. Sidle quiso seguirlo pero la hada sanadora lo paró.

-El hijo de la ministra está estudiando para sanador, él sabe lo que hace, pero no puedo dejarte entrar a ti- dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

-Pero...

-Sidle, has caso- regañó Milori haciendo que el joven se callara.

Fry, en cambio, entró a la habitación e hizo un poco de hielo con sus manos frunciendo el ceño la notar como se derretía rápidamente. Parecía como que si tuviera fiebre siendo hada invierno, ese tipo de fiebres no les pasaba a las hadas cálidas.

-¡sus alas!- exclamó de pronto al notar como parecían estar cambiando de su color natural a un celeste más parecido al hielo -Lo más aconsejable será llevarla a invierno- dijo tratando de mantener su expresión neutral, la sanadora asintió mientras salía para avisarle a los demás de eso.

.

_Cuidar de un niño no es fácil, sobre todo cuando ese niño podía manejar el hielo y podía mover todo a su voluntad._

_Antonio estaba desesperado, nunca había cuidado un niño pequeño en su vida, tal vez la ministra invernal podría ser de ayuda, pero no lo era jamás. Estaba en el Palacio y él ya no sabía qué hacer._

_Sabía que del otro lado de la frontera estaría Anastasia, seguramente teniendo más suerte con la niña que le había tocado cuidar, aunque seguramente no todo iba a ser fácil._

_En invierno jamás nacían flores, pero si varias plantas y todas llamaba la atención del pequeño señor del invierno. Antonio ya no sabía si sacarla fuera o dejarlo adentro dónde estaba seguro, pero no había mucho más opción, alguna vez todos se iban a enterar de la existencia del niño aunque él hiciera todo por evitarlo._

.

-Se volvió un hada invernal, tal vez vuelva a ser cálida... pero ahora, lo mejor será llevarla a invierno- Fry trataba de explicarse porque no estaba acostumbrado que le prestaran tanta atención, pero al notar que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y el tiempo valía oro miró hacia los gobernantes de la tierra de las hadas -Hay que llevarla ahora- dijo como explicación general.

-¡Entonces nosotros avisaremos a las hadas sanadoras de invierno!- dijo Nahia tomando el brazo de Esferí y sin dejarla replicar la arrastro hasta la ventana y salir volando. Fry y Sidle se miraron entra ellos y luego salieron volando tras las chicas.

-Mi lechuza puede llevarla- dijo Milori, Clarión miro a la joven que deliraba en la cama.

-¿Crees que será seguro?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, recordando lo que había pasado días atrás.

-Si- dijo seguro mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Está bien- susurró acariciando el cabello blanco de la chica. Los tres se subieron a la lechuza.

-Dejame sostenerla a mí, de lo contrario podrá quemarte- dijo preocupada.

-Estaré bien- le sonrió el señor del invierno, antes de tomar a la joven entre sus brazos.

-No quiero que te arriesgues, no quiero que pasé lo mismo que cuando te rompiste el ala- la mirada de la reina Clarión era preocupada.

-No te preocupes- trató de calmarla mientras tomaba la mano de la reina -Apenas siento dolor aterrizamos y te la doy-

-Dijiste algo parecido cuando te rompiste el ala- recordó amargamente la reina.

-¡Oh, por dios Clarión! ¿No podrías dejar de culparte por eso?- dijo un poco enfadado. _¡Oh, por dios Clarión! ¿Enserio eres tan ingenua para creer que no fue culpa tuya? _La voz de Anastasia reclamó en su cabeza haciendo que apretara los labios.

-No cambies de tema, solo estoy comparando- dice, hallando la razón de que se giraba al otro tema.

-Yo puedo- dijo mientras hacía a la lechuza despegar.

-No quiero que te de fiebre- contratacó ella.

-No pasará- dijo más seguro de lo que realmente estaba -Apenas sienta algo raro te la pasaré- en ese momento Clarión se dio cuenta que era innecesario pelear con el, él no iba a ceder... como siempre, Milori era más terco que ella.

-Ok, pero apenas hagas una mueca de dolor bajamos y me la das- Milori le sonrió.

-Está bien- aceptó mientras la lechuza aumentaba la velocidad. La chica murmuraba cosas sin sentido y su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

.

_-No me gusta esto- murmuró Antonio algo angustiado, no sabía lo que pasaría después pero sabía qué debía salvarlo costará lo que costará._

_-¿Crees que a mí sí?- murmuró la ministra de ese momento. Antonio la miro unos segundos_

_-no lo sé, nunca sé qué pensar de ti- dijo duramente. Ella rodó los ojos._

_-Eres un dramático, es por eso que siempre te llevaste bien con Anastasia y tal vez fue por eso que nosotros no nos llevamos bien- Antonio trato de ignorarla teniendo toda su atención en el joven que estaba en la cama con fiebre y con una ala menos._

_-Anastasia vino a ver cómo estaba- Antonio hizo puño sus manos_

_-¿eso importa? Pues a mí no- respondió. Ella le sonrió algo maliciosa_

_-¿sabes que jamás le has importado? ¿Por qué empezaría ahora cuando las cosas ya no están tan bien cómo estaban antes? ¿Crees que ya se dará vuelta y volverá? Eres bastante ingenuo y es por eso qué es fácil jugar contigo- dijo de manera directa._

_Antonio no le pidió que se callara porque en ese momento el niño estaba despertando._

_-estoy seguro de qué le importamos, aunque sea un poco- murmuró ya no tan seguro cómo le estaba esa mañana -Ahora él es lo que importa- susurró como siempre lo hacía al tocar el tema_

.

A la mitad del camino el dolor se le hacía menos soportable, su piel preparada para el frío sentía que tenía un objeto demasiado caliente. En uno de sus descuidos no pudo mantener su rostro sereno y dejo escapar un suspiro de dolor y eso no pasó desapercibido para la reina. Aunque tuvieron que discutir otra vez, esta vez tuvo que cumplir su promesa. Clarión de preguntó si Ice había sacado de él ser tan rebelde.

.

_Las sonrisas incomodas entre los niños no tardaron en aparecer. Anastasia frunció un poco el ceño empujando un poco a su pupila._

_-Estos serán tus futuros ministros- susurró en tono bajo. La niña se mordió el labio inferior._

_-Pero...-_

_-Pero nada... ve a hablar con ellos- mandó, la niña suspiró y asintiendo fue hacia esos chicos y chicas que apenas había visto algunas veces, pero nunca habían hablado._

_Anastasia medio sonrió al ver a la niña de invierno pelear con el chico de otoño por algo que no había llegado a escuchar. Negó con la cabeza._

_-Creo que terminaran llevándose bien, entre todos- sonrió._

_-¿Y Milori?_

_-A él lo conocerán después- dijo ante la pregunta de la ministra del invierno -Después- volvió a murmurar algo incomoda._

_._

**Hola :) Acabo de terminar este capitulo jejeje... no les diré que no tuve tiempo antes, porque sería mentira. Pero aunque empecé las vacaciones fueron con el pie izquierdo y creánme que estuve dos semanas (la última de clases y la otra sin) bastante deprimida :( pasaron muchas cosas y creo que exploté, no tenía ganas de nada y me dedique a leer. Hace dos días resuperé mi buen humor :) Así que yo estoy mejor. ¿Alguien leyó Divergente? Creo que el libro me terminó por quitarme el mal humor XD aunque se que es una trilogía solo leí los dos libros primeros, al tercero no lo leeré porque me hicieron spoiler y con ese final, no lo quiero leer T.T**

**Bueno... ojala pueda actualizar en una semana o dos, esta vez por la internet, sin clases no hay más wi fi y estoy peleando por algo de internet XD**

**Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios! Gracias a:**

**Valen Axford Carstairs**

**Kari2210**

**Love Tinkerbell**

**Minister of Winter**

**Jaki**

**smackedloved**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer :D Mejor publicó antes de que se me escape el internet...**


	13. Chapter 13

Milori y Clarión se encontraban sentados en los asientos de afuera de la habitación, ya era media noche y no había noticias por parte de los doctores. Clarión se había dormido hacía tan solo unos segundos, casi aferrada al brazo de su pareja, Milori seguía despierto porque estaba más acostumbrado a desvelarse, además, creía que era mejor que estuviera atento por si había novedades. Milori miró de reojo a la reina, dormida no se veía tan nerviosa ni tal alterada, se veía serena y tranquila, mientras respiraba suavemente.

El sonido de un aleteo lo hizo volver a mirar hacia la puerta, al ver al médico soltó delicadamente a Clarión para no despertarla y lo siguió hacia adentro de la habitación con algo de nerviosismo, realmente esperaba que la chica no estuviera peor de como la habían encontrado.

-Esta mejor- susurró le médico, Ice se removió entre sueños y una sanadora se acercó para ver si estaba bien -En un par de días, si todo sigue así, podrá irse- explicó lo último. Milori suspiró aliviado, luego miró de nuevo a la joven, seguía un poco pálida pero se notaba mejor, sus alas estaban normales, cuando pasó la mano por la frente de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que su temperatura ya no estaba tan alta.

Cuando salió solo se acomodo al lado de la castaña, cerrando los ojos y cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

.

Luego de un par de días a Ice le dieron el alta, el primer día se había despertado algo mareada y no fue hasta el tercer día cuando al fin pudo moverse sola.

Milori en cambio, con el incidente de Ice le había recordado algo: lo delicada que era su piel y sus alas a las altas temperaturas, mucho más que las otras hadas inviernos, siempre se había preguntado poque, pero ni Dewey sabía a ciencia cierta la respuesta.

.

Ice estaba en el árbol del polvillo, estaba recostada en su habitación porque el médico le había recomendado algo de reposo aunque ya estuviera más o menos bien pero ella ya estaba aburrida. Salió sin hacer ruido y empezó a caminar de espaldas mirando que nadie se percatara de su presencia, al ver que no había nadie se dio la vuelta y tenía intención de salir corriendo pero chocó con Milori,

-¿Qué haces afuera?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Buscando un libro- sonrió -Que no sea de Dewey- agregó rápidamente.

-Eso será difícil- Milori no pudo reprimir la sonrisa -Tu madre esta en la habitación- dijo simplemente mientras le palmeaba un hombro y continuaba con su camino. Ice se preguntó si su madre tendría algún libro para leer, así que entró a la habitación sin tocar la puerta, Clarión miraba por la ventana.

-Mamá ¿No tendrás algún libro que no haya sido escrito por Dewey?- preguntó llamando la atención de la reina.

-Los únicos que se me ocurren con esas características son los que escribía Anastasia, dudo realmente que te interesen, son todas reglas y apuntes del comportamiento- suspiró, Ice hizo una pequeña mueca decepcionada.

-Esta bien, supongo que deberé conformarme con algún otro libro- frunció un poco el ceño.

-Ice, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu habitación- susurró, la joven resopló pero prefirió hacer caso.

Se recostó en su cama pensando que podría hacer ahora, los médicos le habían recomendado reposo pero ella quería dejar de aburrirse y ahí acostada no hacía otra cosa. Se quitó el colgante que tenía en el cuello y lo tiró descuidadamente contra el suelo, tal vez podría jugar a tirarlo y encontrarlo. Estuvo haciendo eso por varios minutos hasta que la piedra del colgante chocó contra la pared haciendo un sonido hueco, ella alzó las cejas sorprendida, las paredes del árbol no sonaban huecas, tal vez los pisos pero no las paredes. Tocó con el puño para fijarse si no se había equivocado y medio sonrió al notar que no, quitó con cuidado el espejo que había cerca del lugar encontrando una ranura.

-Vaya, vaya ¡Tal vez haya un tesoro!- exclamó feliz, sabía que eso era imposible, pero había encontrado algo que hacer dentro de su habitación. Trató de abrir la pequeña puerta que sentía que estaba cerrada por la ranura sin lograrlo, frunció el ceño ante eso y empezó a golpear la pared con su puño en distintos lados tratando de encontrar otra ranura, cuando por fin la encontró solo tuvo que tirar para afuera y la pequeña puerta se abrió, con curiosidad y algo de ansiedad de acercó al cajón, al abrirlo se encontró con un libro.

-Bueno, al menos es algo- medio sonrió mientras lo tomaba, preguntándose de quien sería. Sabía que su habitación había pertenecido a varias personas antes que ella y se preguntó cual de todas ellas había dejado ese libro en el lugar. A juzgar por las hojas, era antiguo.

Se sentó en la cama y lo abrió dispuesta a leer.

_-Hola, soy Leila y escribo aquí porque necesito decirlo, llevo guardando secretos desde que soy pequeña pero esa necesidad imperiosa de contarlo a alguien me ha estado atacando recientemente. Necesito sacarlo, así que para que nadie se entere o, si lo hacen, sea en muchos años cuando yo ya no exista, escribo estás lineas- _Ice trató de recordar si alguna vez había conocido a una "Leila" pero al ver que no, se reacomodó para seguir leyendo con la espina de la curiosidad clavada muy hondo -_Yo soy una de las damas de compañía de la reina, todos creen que servimos para acompañar y para eso servimos, pero yo soy la principal, la que la sigue a todos lados aunque vaya de Norte a sur. Yo soy su confidente y quien, sin querer o por su simple presencia, se entera de todos sus secretos. Yo soy la dama de compañía principal de la reina Anastasia-_ Ice no supo si sorprenderse o que, pero también estaba algo extrañada, su madre no tenía damas de compañía, pero supuso que era porque la tenía a ella -_Hace un par de días nos vinieron a visitar Lord Antonio y su esposa, la ministra del invierno que hasta ahora tengo la suerte de no conocer si quiera su nombre. En primer lugar no se porque están casados, cuando los ves te da la sensación que se odian a muerte, me parece muy inusual que no se hayan envenenado entre si, pero supongo que por ahora se conforman con gritarse mutuamente. _

_Pero bueno, esas cosas no son secretos para nadie, pero creo que necesito explayarme para no sentirme tan culpable en escribir cosas que supuestamente me llevaría a la tumba. _

_Antonio esta enamorado de Anastasia, lo ha estado siempre creo yo. Desde las dulces miradas desde lejos en su niñez hasta el coqueteo moderado en su adolescencia y, ahora, las largas charlas que mantienen ambos. Hablan de cualquier cosa, de ellos y a la vez de nada. _

_Lo que me inquieta es que ahora Antonio viene sin la ministra a visitarnos, cuando hablan Anastasia me envía a hacer otras cosas. Yo lo entiendo, tal vez hay asuntos demasiados privados del reino como para que alguien como yo lo sepa ¿Sabes? A mi me gustaría en estos momentos tener la inocencia que tenía en ese entonces, pero como no soy tonta me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. _

_Hablé con ambos, les dije lo peligroso que podría ser que tuvieran una relación más haya de lo profesional, que podría haber problemas. Ninguno me escuchó, Antonio por terco y Anastasia por orgullosa_\- Ice no pudo evitar reír en esa parte-

_Hace como un mes que no escribo en este diario, pero supongo que fue por lo ocupada y frustrada que estuve. Traté de volver a hablar con Anastasia, pero ella a negado que lo que tenga con Antonio sea más que profesional, pero él a veces llega una tarde y no se va hasta la mañana siguiente ¿Qué lo obliga quedarse en la noche? Anastasia cree que no me doy cuenta, pero de alguna forma, siempre estoy vigilando la puerta de su habitación. Alguna vez me dije que entraría mientras ambos estuvieran adentro, pero siempre me iba hacia atrás con la idea porque sabía que debía respetar a la reina._

_No es que me importe si tienen una relación o no, pero Anastasia estuvo de novia con un general del lado cálido y cuando este murió quedo muy afectada. No se si ella esta lista para otra relación y no quiero que Antonio termine lastimado. Él no merece eso, yo se él la ama pero no estoy segura que ella lo ame a él._

Ice estuvo leyendo varias páginas que mayormente se trataban de lo mismo, la chica estaba desesperada por lo que pasaba y había hablado con la reina pero ella no le hacía caso, la joven se preguntó porque no confiaba en su dama de compañía si sabía que ella sabía todo y que no la estaba juzgando.

-_Ahora estoy en un gran problema, estoy tan nerviosa que tuve que esperar unos días para poder escribir y aun tiemblo. Anastasia esta embarazada. No se que decir al respecto, yo estuve dándoles consejos, tratando de evitar a toda costa un error y ahora... esto. No se que decir, la reina esta preocupada y Antonio esta nervioso, yo misma siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar. _

_Soy un hada sanadora, es por esa razón que soy la "compañía principal" de la reina. Ella no esta preparada para ser madre, tal vez si psicologicamente, pero no físicamente, va a ser un embarazo complicado y es muy probable que el niño no sobreviva. Sería un híbrido, mitad y mitad, y temo que ese el mayor problema. Si pudiera encontrar alguna forma de volverlo de una sola estación tendría probabilidades de sobrevivir. Pero no lo sé, no se si lo lograré- _Ice tragó en seco un poco nerviosa, totalmente atenta a lo que leía -_¡Lo hice! Encontré una forma, le dije a ella que debía decidir en no tenerlo o que sea de una sola estación, supongo que era muy obvio que prefirió hacerlo de una estación pero estaba preocupada, ninguna de las dos sabía si eso tendría efectos secundarios con el bebé o con Anastasia. _

_Ella decidió hacerlo un hada invierno, así que supongo que Antonio se lo quedará ¿Será acaso que el niño o niña será la próxima o próximo Señor/a de invierno?_\- Ice medio sonrió, era como leer una novela, seguramente lo peor ya había pasado -_Antonio empezó a dudar si era suyo- _Auch, al parecer los problemas no terminaban -_Yo lo sé, lo vi. Esta nervioso, asustado y algo triste. Pero esta empezando a creer que el niño no es suyo, sabe que no fue el primer ni el único amor de la reina. Me enojé con él, le grite que no podía ser tonto y que yo estaba segura que era de él. Me preguntó en ese momento si el niño fuera totalmente cálido, si lo que le di yo a la reina podría hacerlo de invierno, como tonta y sin entender, le dije que si. Noté la tristeza en su rostro y simplemente salió volando por la ventana._

_Se que no abandonará a Anastasia, jamás lo haría, ni al niño que apenas nazca estará a su cargo. Pero duda que es suyo ¿Por qué dudaría? Ah, claro, él sabe de esa poción que hace "dormir" al producto por años para desarrollarlo luego en un embarazo normal años después ¿Acaso cree que el bebé podría ser del General? Imposible, porque si no yo lo sabría. Así que no es cierto, pero él lo cree o al menos tiene dudas ¿y quien no las tendría? Anastasia le estaba dejando toda la tutoría del bebé a él, como tratando de deshacerse del pequeño. Una reina no podía tener un hijo bastardo, Antonio ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Y ahí noté lo injusta que estaba siendo, Anastasia solo debía mantenerse fuera de la vista de la gente por los nueve meses, pero él criaría al niño por años hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para poder hacerse pasar por un hada nacido de la risa como todos, luego lo entrenaría, él sería responsable de su seguridad, de su educación, de brindarle un futuro. _

_Él iba a hacerse cargo de un bebé, luego de un niño y luego de un adolescente. Él iba a tener que alimentarlo, criarlo, darle lo mejor. Él iba a tener que inventar una excusa para la ministra cuando esta descubriera al bebé en el palacio, él iba a tener que trabajar el doble, para tener bien al lado Invierno y al mismo tiempo ser padre._

_Él era el que tenía el trabajo más difícil de ambos._

_Anastasia ¿Por qué no te lo quedas tú?_

Ice suspiró mientras se mordía el labio, preguntándose si había alguna posibilidad de que fuera Milori del niño del cual hablaba la chica.

-_Era un varón, tenía cabello blanco y sus ojos eran castaños, su piel era como cualquier hada invierno, pero noté que hubo efectos secundarios. Sus alas y piel eran más sensibles al calor que otras hadas, lo cual advertí a ambos soberanos para que Antonio tuviera cuidado._

_Luego de que el Señor del Invierno se llevará al bebé no volví a verlo en el palacio por un largo tiempo y, cuando se veían, solo era como soberanos y jamás volví a verlos juntos de manera romántica. _

_Al pequeño Milori lo veía de vez en cuando, cuando iba a Invierno a hacer el reporte de como estaba el niño para que Anastasia supiera que estaba todo bien. Creo que Antonio todavía duda que es suyo, pero he tratado de convencerlo de lo contrario._

_Anastasia esta un poco más fría que de costumbre, pero cada uno tiene una forma distinta de sobrellevar un corazón roto. _

Ice creyó que ahí terminaría todo, pero para su sorpresa luego de algunas hojas en blanco la chica seguía escribiendo.

_-Todavía la escucho. Es solo una niña ¿Como Anastasia puede ser tan cruel? Ella solo esta tratando de salir adelante como puede y con una vida ahora a cuestas, pero... ella no había tenido a nadie que le advirtiera, tal vez si yo le hubiera dicho las razones verdaderas por las cuales no debía hacerse amiga o algo más de una hada invierno no me sentiría tan culpable. _

_Alguien debió haberles dicho que las hadas de invierno no pueden cruzar al lado cálido por la delicadeza de sus alas ¡dios, Milori! No podrá volar jamás... pero Clarión ahora debe sobreponerse a todo eso con varios problemas de más. Anastasia no ayuda, es más, creo que debería alejarse de ella, así la princesa y futura reina podrá sanar las heridas sentimentales._

_Pero Anastasia no deja de echar sal a la herida ¡O, Anastasia! ¿Acaso yo te grite cuando supe que estabas embarazada del señor del invierno? ¿acaso te traté tan cruelmente diciéndote lo estúpida que habías sido? ¿acaso te recordé todos los días que si Antonio no estaba a tu lado era por tu culpa? _

_Deja a la pobre florecilla en paz, que ella no tiene mucho la culpa. Si, tiene algo de culpa pero también es culpa de Milori y mayormente, la culpa es nuestra, Anastasia._

_¡Tal vez si hubieras dejado a Milori a tu lado ellos se hubieran conocido de otra forma y él ahora seguiría volando! ¡Tal vez si no tuvieras esa actitud Antonio jamás hubiera dudado que Milori era suyo! ¡Tal vez si me hubieras hecho caso tú y Antonio podrían haber tenido un final feliz, sin secretos, sin un niño que no sabe que es suyo! ¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¡¿Quieres que te grite lo injusta que estás siendo!? Pero no puedo, solo puedo callarme al verte y sentir lastima, tratando de encontrar en tu nueva persona a mi amiga de la infancia, esa misma jovencita que se sonrojaba al hablar del que luego sería el General pero, tiempo después, encontró el amor en el Señor del invierno ¿Donde estás Anastasia? ¿Por qué has dejado solo a la reina? ¿Donde estás, amiga?_

_Lo único que me queda es sentarme al lado de la chica y ponerle una mano en el hombro de manera silenciosa tratando de reconfortarla, murmurarle que no es su culpa cuando tu le gritas eso todos los días, de secar sus lágrimas o ser su hombro para llorar cuando lo necesite._

_No te encuentro, Anastasia ¿A donde te has ido?_

_._

Ice había hecho lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, contarle a su madre lo que había encontrado, al parecer, al rededor del Señor del Invierno eran más de lo que creían. Sentía varias emociones ¿Cómo habían hecho para ocultarlo? ¿Por qué Anastasia y Antonio prefirieron ocultarlo a decir la verdad? Aunque Clarión le estaba ocultando que ella era su hija ¡Pero sería por poco tiempo! Ella ya le contaría la verdad, porque sabía que su madre no tenía intenciones de ocultarle a Milori por mucho tiempo que ella era su hija.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, estaba delante de la puerta de la habitación de la reina, iba a abrirla cuando un pensamiento asaltó su mente ¿Y si no estaba sola? ¿Y si los encontraba en una posición comprometida? No, realmente no necesitaba más traumas. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas al pensar lo último. Volvió a repirar profundo y con gran esfuerzo hizo su mano un puño...

Y toco la puerta.

-Puedes pasar- se escuchó la voz de su madre del otro lado, Ice respiró aliviada, por poco creía que se iba a morir por tocar la puerta.

-¿Majestad?- dijo entrando despacio, y al mirar hacia dentro suspiró, como creía, Milori estaba con ella -Buenas tardes su alteza, Lord Milori- dijo algo seria, ese semblante la hacía parecerse a Milori en algunos rasgos -Necesito hablar con la reina a solas- sonrió esta vez algo nerviosa. Milori le dio un beso en la mejilla a Clarión y movió la cabeza en señal de saludo hacia la joven, retirándose bajo el pretexto de que debía ir a ver a la ministra por algunos problemas.

-¡Descubrí algo!- sonrió como que si fuera una niña otra vez, Clarión estaba acostumbrada que Ice le mostrara cualquier cosa que le hubiera llamado la atención, desde una piedra con un color raro hasta granitos de arena de color violeta.

-¿Que cosa?- le sonrió mientras la invitaba a sentarse a su lado, cosa que hizo. Ice le pasó el libro diciéndole que páginas leer.

-¿Qué?- murmuró casi para si misma la reina -No, no es posible... Antonio y Anastasia eran bastante profesionales cuando los conocí- susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza, recordando lo dura que había sido la reina con ella luego de lo que pasó -¿Cómo hicieron para que nadie se entere?- murmuró. Ice era un secreto a voces, los ministros sabían que ella era hija de Milori, varios rumores corrían sobre la joven pero nadie creía realmente en alguno. Así que simplemente habían asumido que Ice nació como cualquier otra hada.

-Mamá... ¿A que se refiere con ese último párrafo?- dijo señalando el texto que hablaba de la princesa que Ice suponía que era su madre.

-Anastasia se volvió un poco más estricta luego de lo que pasó, se volvió más fría, debe ser eso lo que ella quiso retratar... que extrañaba la Anastasia de antes- dijo tratando de evitar el tema que hablaba de ella.

-Ella dice que estaba siendo injusta contigo- dijo despacio.

-¿Crees que Dewey sepa que Milori era hijo de ellos?- preguntó de pronto la castaña tratando de evadir el tema, Ice suspiró al notar que Clarión no iba a decir nada.

-Lo averiguaré- le sonrió antes de salir volando por la ventana, no había tiempo de caminar. Mientras volaba se preguntó que tan injusta había podido ser Anastasia con su madre como para que su madre no le quisiera contar ¿O no solo la antigua reina había sido injusta?

_._

**T.T lloro... hoy debería ser un día feliz, pero no T.T el capitulo es triste :( Pero :D Actualicé! Y fue más largo que los anteriores, creo. Aquí se desvelan algunas cosas. Si todo sigue así, solo nos quedan seis o siete capítulos para el final :D**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Gracias a los que comentaron :D**

**Pd: No, no actuo XD soy muy timida y me da miedo hablar en frente de tantas personas XD**


End file.
